Spinaltap Valley
by Snipermander
Summary: Dragon Ball Z with a mix of Brokeback Mountain! The strange but mutual feelings between Lord Frieza and Zarbon soon balloons into all out infatuation. Fearing his master, Zarbon is sworn to secrecy, but how long can Frieza himself hold out?
1. Prologue

Note: This is my second Dragon Ball Z fanfic, and it is indeed a heartbreaker… it involves the secret love affair between the tyrant, Frieza, and his henchman, Zarbon (I for one am shocked to find that there are little if no fanfics of these two!) Anyways, before you begin reading, this story does contain many very graphic sex scenes as well as some adult issues, so be prepared. This tale takes place one year before Frieza first arrives on Namek…

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... but I sure wish I did!

SPINALTAP VALLEY

It was a perfect late afternoon, though it was hard to tell from where he was… Space in itself was a mystery, just a swirling everlasting vortex of planets and galaxies… yet so quiet and peaceful it can lead you to a dangerous false sense of security. Yes… a tiny white alien could become lost in this wondrous vortex if he is not careful…

But what did he care? He was Lord Frieza, after all: the Second Prince to the Ice-jin throne and overall master of the universe itself. And if not that, he did practically hold the universe in his hand. Yes, he was sure to always keep a death grip on the universe, for fear that (God forbid) someone would try to steal it away from him. Frieza had worked very hard at his Planet Trade business with all his heart and soul for as long as he could remember, and he was not about to let all that become a waste.

And it was not like he could do anything else with himself or his powers… Frieza was forced at a young age to rethink his future, career-wise, when he found out that he was not going to inherit the Ice-jin throne outright… That honor belonged to his _older_ brother, Cooler. And, understandably, Frieza _had_ felt great jealousy towards his brother for this, and hatred towards his father, King Cold, for making this royal decision. But either way, perhaps it was a good thing that Frieza was slightly left out of the "royalty" part of the scheme: who wanted to sit in some boring castle all day thinking up Creeds and Laws, when he could be out and about making loads money and destroying loads of enemies? Call him a Black Sheep if you want, but Frieza wanted the universe to know, respect, and most of all _fear_ him for his wondrous strength and intelligence, not just his blood…

The Great Lord Frieza continued to float elegantly in the cold, gravity-less atmosphere that was really his natural habitat (he is, after all, _an_ _alien_, and therefore can breathe and thrive in total space). His very long, powerful tail slowly moved in a sequence of small waves out in front of his small body, allowing him to stay in control of where he was going; Frieza's arms remained folded across his chest and his legs were folded in Indian-style as well, the rest of him relaxing at a slight recline.

It had been a tough day of making business deals and traveling to planets he planned on selling off; so just for this moment, while his armies were away on mission, Frieza wanted some alone time to himself. It didn't even matter to him that he was being watched from a window of his grand spaceship by his two trusted right-hand men…


	2. Unanswered Questions

"Say, Zarbon?"

"What is it, Dodoria?"

"You see our Lord floatin' around out there?"

The one called Zarbon made an irritated sound, saying, "Of course I see him out there, you baka. I'm not blind."

The two henchmen stood within the bright and rather cheery interior of one of the many rooms aboard Frieza's magnificent space saucer. One henchman was enormously built with shocking pink skin and a head of small thorns; he also was very wide shaped and quite tough looking. The other henchman standing next to him was just the opposite: Zarbon was a wonderfully handsome male creature with the body and face of a young adult human, but his skin was a reptilian light-green color as well as his long hair, which was a darker shade. Zarbon was also adorned in some jewelry: a beaded band around his head and under his hair, matching earrings.

"What do yeah suppose the boss is thinking about out there?" Dodoria asked in a quiet tone, as he gazed through the thick glass window in wonder.

"How should I know?" Zarbon replied with slight retort. "Lord Frieza can think about whatever he _wants_ to think about."

Dodoria continued to stare out at their Master's floating form; the chubby man gave a laugh. "Don't he look like some little pink and white dragon out there, Zarbon?"

"Oh, I _suppose_…" Zarbon muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. It's almost funny how incredibly strong he is for how _small_ he is, huh Zarbon?" Dodoria asked, not taking his eyes away from the view.

Zarbon made a little noise as he crossed his arms and turned his eyes elsewhere…

"'M surprised he hasn't had a partner in a while…"

Zarbon continued to ignore Dodoria; the green young man allowed his golden eyes to rest upon a distant red nebular…

Dodoria slipped his big hands into the pockets of the brown hooded sweater he wore that evening (due to it being a little chilly inside the craft).

"Say… you think Lord Frieza's ever gonna get _married_ someday?" Dodoria asked.

Zarbon burst into loud laughter, effectively catching Dodoria off guard slightly; in fact, a pair of soldiers walking passed their open area minding their own business were quite startled by this; eventually though, they moved on, and the very husky Dodoria questioned Zarbon's sense of humor. Zarbon eventually calmed himself back down enough to answer,

"Oh, Dodoria! What could possibly give you that kind of idea? Ha!"

"…Well, nothin' really." Dodoria mumbled, shrugging. "I was just wonderin', you know?"

Zarbon gave another haughty laugh before glancing back out the large bubbly window. He said, "Lord Frieza has _everything_, Dodoria… he is all powerful, is surrounded with powerful allies, he's of Royal blood, he is the sole owner and manager of the largest and most productive business in the universe, and he is the most powerful being in the universe! Why would Lord Frieza ever want to share his life with anyone when he already has everything he wants?"

All of this was a bit too much for the slightly dimwitted Dodoria to take in, so he just looked off to the side and said, "No. I guess he wouldn't."

"Right." Zarbon finished definitely, and he and Dodoria left and headed off to their rooms.

Later that early evening, Frieza finally returned to the comforts of his luxury spaceship, feeling a little better after a good stay out in his habitat. But his heightened spirits are short lived, as he receives a phone call from the reception office.

"Lord Frieza, a call has come in for you." A lady poked her head out the door to say as Frieza was passing by in his large, black hovering throne.

"From whom?" Frieza asks.

"Well, it's… from your brother, Cooler." The lady answers.

Frieza let out an irritated sigh as he thanked the lady and made his way to his large control room. As soon as he entered the chamber through the automatic doors, every soul in the room bowed deeply. Frieza dismissed them all and brought his hovering throne to a stop in front of the long, raised metal control panel, which stood under the large, thick windshield of the ship. Placing the ship on Autopilot, the small, horned alien took up the blocky looking receiver to his right and dialed Line 5.

A strange, cool voice answered, _"I know what you did last summer…"_

"Quit fucking with me, Cooler! I know that's you! Now what do you want?" Frieza snarled into the receiver.


	3. Brotherly Advice

Cooler laughed. "Goodness, brother! I thought that time you spent outside in the fresh space would do some good to your _little temper_."

"I do _not_ have a _temper_!" Frieza growled. "And who told you I had gone outside, anyways?"

"No one." Cooler said teasingly. "Think of it as 'Sibling Telepathy', little brother."

"Whatever…" Frieza rolled his eyes. "I will ask you _once_ more: _what do you want_?"

"Well, I thought it would only be fair for me to warn you early on that Father was coming to visit you." Cooler's voice was more serious now.

Frieza's eyes widened. "W-what? Why? Why is he coming to see me for? What have I done?"

"Calm down, bro'," Frieza's brother tried to sooth. "I'm sure Father's just coming for a visit. Besides, you haven't actually done anything bad, have you?"

"Well, no, of course not!" Frieza answered with raised eyebrows. "I've just been carrying on as I normally do: finding planets to sell off, tending to my army, killing off all those who oppose me… nothing out of the ordinary, really." Frieza shrugged.

"Well then what do you have to worry about?" Cooler retorted slightly.

Frieza sighed and rested his tired head in his free hand. "Oh… you know Father. He'll look for _anything_ to get in a fuss over. Why, once he got on me just for deciding on mauve colored sheets for my ship's chamber windows!"

"Well…" Cooler gave a funny laugh. "…those pink sheets did look kind of… _girly_!"

Frieza was very offended, and answered in a very annoyed tone, "First of all, 'dear brother', they _are_ _not_ _pink_. They are _mauve_. _Mauve_, okay? Now secondly, I shouldn't be taking any criticism from _anyone _about how I choose to decorate _my _ship!"

"Ha ha ha! Still Frieza, most would think such a powerful Overlord like you would choose better color schemes for his ship! You know, like deep blue, blood red, or black."

Frieza place his other hand over his face, totally exasperated, "Thank you for your 'impute', Cooler. Now may I please hang up now? I am very tired."

Cooler gave a lighthearted snicker and replied, "Very well. I'll hope to hear from you soon (that is, if Father doesn't eat you up!). Good night, little bro'."

"Yes, yes… Good night, my brother." Frieza replied, and he hung up.

By time Frieza had made it to his private royal chamber, it was already 8:30 Northern Time. The extra small extraterrestrial stepped hopped out of his hovering black throne and sat down upon his large silk bed. The doors to his chamber were sealed shut, to insure his privacy; Frieza removed his stretchable armor suit and tried to rub at his back, as it was hurting him. But the protective, natural bony coverings of his lower arms prevented him from reaching the painful areas. Frieza stood from his bed and retrieved a small object from the compartments of his hovering throne; it was his Scouter, and he placed it to his ear to make a call at the Lobby of the ship.

_Beep!_

"_Yes, my Lord?"_ A voice of one of his people answered.

"Who do know gives a good back rub?" Frieza asked, sitting back down on his bed.

"_Oh… well, I know Jerry does…"_

"He is not here, remember? I sent him away on a mission." Frieza pressed, hunched over because his back hurt more.

"_Oh, right. Sorry my Lord. What about Kiwi?"_

"He is ill." Frieza answered flatly.

"_Or… maybe Rob what's-his-name?"_

"I killed him."

There was a small pause on the other end before the receptionist answered, _"Oh! Urm… right, right. Well, there is one other person I know of…"_

Meanwhile, elsewhere inside the enormous spaceship…

Zarbon and Dodoria could be found lounging around in their bunk bed sleeping quarters; Zarbon was on top naturally, laying out on his back with his hands pillowing his head and staring sleepily at the ceiling. Dodoria was reclining below him, with his reading light on his nose in a good book. Their room was a bigger mess then it normally was: dirty clothes, boxers and sweaty undershirts on the floor, drawers open, beds unmade, and a generally unkept bathroom made up Zarbon and Dodoria's living quarters. Located in the dark, right corner of the room opposite their bunk beds, a ship's monitor made a beep sound and a receptionist's voice came from the speaker.

"_Will the warrior Zarbon please report to His Majesty's chambers? Thank you."_

_Click._


	4. The Magic Touch

Zarbon groaned as he removed his hands from behind his head and hung his arms over the sides of his bed. "Now, what could Lord Frieza possibly want this late?"

"Don't know," Dodoria said shrugging, but kept his eyes in his book. "Maybe he just wants you to do some simple task that he's too lazy to do himself."

"True." Zarbon agreed as he jumped down from his bed and opened one of his drawers to put on some clothes (he only had on his boxers at the time). "I'm just hoping I'm not becoming his security blanket!" Zarbon gave a laugh as he finished putting on his arm warmers. He headed towards the automatic door.

"You and I both, man." Dodoria agreed and he held up a peace sign. "See ya'."

Zarbon made his way briskly down the brightly lit corridors of Frieza's ship; he passed a few more different pathways and up a few elevators, and it was a while before he reached his Master's private chambers. He knocked on the door, as was accustomed if they were locked. A small speaker next to it cracked and Frieza's cool voice spoke.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Zarbon. You asked for me to come, my Lord?"

"Ah, right. Enter."

The tall iron automatic doors baring Frieza's Ice-jin Royal crest separated half way, enough that Zarbon could simply walk through, and closing right behind him. Now, Zarbon (or _anybody_ for that matter) hardly if ever was allowed in their King's room, and because of that, Zarbon was slightly caught off guard by the luxury and loveliness of the interior decorating: the mauve curtains still remained over Frieza's large circular window, and there was also some very artistic wood carvings among the corners, ceiling and around the rims of the large window and doors. The wall was painted ruby red and had gold designs of his royal crest printed all on it.

"Zarbon…" said a soft cool voice near the edge of the large bed.

Zarbon was caught off guard slightly, but was quick to regain his composure when he noticed his Lord's small form sitting at the very end of the large bed. Frieza's sore back was to Zarbon, and he had a hand on his should, still trying fruitlessly to get at his painful spots. Zarbon gulped nervously when Frieza slowly turned his head to profile; the alien Overlord stared into Zarbon with one piercing, ruby colored eye.

"Come to me, Zarbon," Frieza said. "I have a small _request_ for you."

Zarbon obediently came over, "What is it, my Lord? I will do whatever you wish."

Frieza gave a giggle. "Well, my friend, I hear you give a mean back rub…"

For a minute, Zarbon was at a loss of words. "…Ur…Um…Right. Of course, my Lord! Whatever you wish; your word is law."

"Of course it is…" Frieza replied with a smile. He turned his head around to face away from Zarbon as Zarbon approached him from behind. Frieza's right hand man took a seat on the soft silk sheets of the bed and placed his hands on his Master's back as gently as possible; feeling Zarbon's warm hands upon him and his strong fingers working into his tired muscles and tendons, Frieza was suddenly overcome with a sense of _calm_. It was a feeling he rarely ever felt… with his life being so full of pressure to stay on top, to be the strongest being in the universe, there was simply no time in Frieza's life for _pleasure…_

A good twenty-five minutes went by without a word from either. Then Frieza said softly and perhaps a little subconsciously, "Lower Zarbon. That feels quite nice…"

Zarbon obeyed and massaged down Frieza's spine, the white body shell that protected Frieza's chest area was more like keratin then bone, so it could be felt through. Zarbon was sweating just a little, but only because he was nervous while physically touching his Master. It was taxing enough not to say the wrong thing around the all powerful Frieza, but to be actually _touching_ him?! Why, Frieza had _killed_ grown men right on their spots just for brushing passed him in the halls!

Frieza himself, though, was completely unaware of Zarbon's uneasiness; the small alien allowed his head to rest back some ways so that he could turn his ruby eyes to his fancy ceiling. Frieza's spear-sharp black horns reflected the night sky outside the large, half closed window. Zarbon noticed this, and as he took in the majesty of Frieza's handsome, glossy horns, he found himself staring at _the rest_ of him…from his polished, purple cranium right down to the sharp tip of Frieza's very long and very powerful tail… which Zarbon noticed was wagging at the tip…

Frieza began to drift off into space, his eyes were half-lidded and his mind was a peaceful mush; he had previously held his arms crossed over his chest, but now he had released them; on rested in his lap while the other came to rest on a leg. A leg which did not belong to him… Zarbon was actually so indulged in Frieza's sleek, reptilian body that he hadn't noticed the hand on his leg…rubbing his leg…rubbing under and over his leg…

Boy did Frieza get an eyeful of surprise: when the alien overlord finally came back down to reality, looked down and noticed just what he was doing, he gave a frightened squeak and stole his hand away to his own chest. This in turn startled Zarbon out of his fantasy, and he took pulled his hands off Frieza. Within seconds, Frieza was up and four feet away from the bed, examining his own hand as though it was injured. Zarbon waited patiently and silently until Frieza finally spoke, with his back to Zarbon.

"…Um, yes…Very good. Thank you very much Zarbon. You may go…"

So Zarbon left, worried that he had done something wrong. Frieza felt the same way…


	5. The Troubled Young Servent

The next day started out no differently then any other: every one of Frieza's soldiers was up by 6:00 AM to begin their Early Morning Training sessions. The large shower stalls were a bit crowded this time in the day, but no one really minded; they all had their own thoughts wondering about what the day will bring them. Some worried of war, some hoped for slack-off peace, but one soldier in particular was having a hard time staying on task…

"Hay, Zarbon," someone next to him said, "How long does it take you to put your uniform on? Ha!"

Zarbon shook his head out of the weird anxiety trance he was having and looked up to see Kiwi casually leaning against the wood wall with a smug look on his purple face.

"Well, and a 'good morning' to you, too, Kiwi," Zarbon replied, keeping his cool. "Fancy seeing you out today. I thought you were ill."

"I was." Kiwi replied looking off to the side. "But we _superiorly strong _warriors are able to heal quite quickly unlike the rest of the lot."

"I see."

"So," Kiwi said as he and a now fully clothed Zarbon left the showers along with the rest of the men, "how was your little 'date' with the Lord last night?"

Zarbon stopped dead, causing a few men behind him to stumble; he quickly picked up the pace as he answered nervously, "Well… it was _fine_. Perfectly fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh really? So what'd he want you for?"

"Now you know I cannot reveal that!" Zarbon scolded him. "If Lord Frieza wishes to speak of his own business, let him. But don't expect any of it from me!"

"Whatever." Kiwi rolled his eyes as he deviated down a separate hallway and out of sight. Zarbon followed the rest of the men who were heading outside of the ship; they had safely landed last night on a newfound planet, so many of the warriors were excited to try out their strengths on the planet's gravity as well as find out what kind of foods were available. Zarbon felt himself slipping into another anxious trance as he exited the ship through the main loading dock; but as soon as the warm light of the planet's suns hit his body, he was awake again, and took in all that he saw…

There was not much, unfortunately: the whole place looked like one giant rice field, with the ground was covered with about an inch in some areas and more then five feet in others, with thin, green plants poking out from below. Zarbon was fascinated with this new peaceful environment, and his mind began to drift off…

"Hay, Zarbon!" A familiar voice called out. "Over here!"

Zarbon blinked and shook his head; he looked over to see Dodoria standing on the other side of the large black form of Frieza's hovering throne. Zarbon ignored the water splashing on his boots as he made it over to the Lord and his fellow henchman. Zarbon took a position on his side of Frieza and did his best to look as formal as possible; but he felt Dodoria reach his beefy, spiked arm behind the Master's throne and tap Zarbon impatiently on the shoulder. Zarbon reluctantly arched his back slightly to look behind the large floating throne.

"What took you so long to get here, dog?" Dodoria asked.

"Oh, nothing really," Zarbon tried to blow it off. "Kiwi was being an asshole but that was just about it."

"Funny," Dodoria said with his eyebrows raised, "you're usually never late! In fact, you always get on _my _case for being late."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Dodoria. Now, let us mind the soldiers…" And Zarbon stood straight again and looked out into the horizon, thus hastily ending the conversation. The rest of the soldiers were busy tramping around in the waters, soaring up to test the gravity, or to just joust with one another while their Master looked on.

Zarbon began to have the strange anxieties again; he turned his head an inch to the side, hoping to catch a look at Frieza. But Frieza was not making any eye contact; in fact, he seemed so strangely intent on overseeing all the battles before him. Even the insignificant ones between the Rookies, he made sure he stole a look at; at one point the Ice-jin Prince took a minute to converse with Dodoria about the fighting styles of some choice men. But no matter the circumstance, Frieza's hawk-like eyes met every soul on that land except for one: Zarbon.

After a while of being ignored, Zarbon gazed out into the vast flat, almost aquatic environment and had yet another unexplained anxiety attack. This time, though, it produced some very strange thoughts inside the youthful man's mind:

_Why had Lord Frieza done what he did to me last night? Had he meant to do that? No, he didn't do anything, Zarbon! Quit fooling yourself and get it together! Why on this green planet would he intentionally do something so… pleasurable… with the likes of me? I could understand that touch with his future mate, but me? (Groan) This could just as well be another one of His Lordship's ways of torture: play on the weaknesses of young men…but, then again, Lord Frieza is pretty young himself! No, torture can't be it. Perhaps this could be just another translation loss. Maybe Lord Frieza's species of aliens communicate more through physical touch then with just plain words. But what would Frieza be saying to me? _


	6. The Troubled Young Prince

After a long day of exploration of the planet and team building, Frieza took noticed of the falling suns and called everyone back into the ship for the rest of the night. As the young Ice-jin lead the way up the long wide loading dock to the ship's interior, he couldn't help but steal a glance back at his two favorite servants; Dodoria was struggling to hustle his bloated self up the incline (the air was too crowded with other men to fly), but as usual, Frieza could care less about that. It was only when his red eyes met the delicate face of the noble Zarbon that something in him snapped… his eyes became locked onto the young green-skinned man's form as he struggled against the crushing crowd of others who wished not to keep the impatient Frieza waiting. Seeing Zarbon in his plight, Frieza suddenly felt very _uncomfortable_; he began to fidget in the seat of his hovering throne (one could almost say he wanted to just jump out altogether!). The small pink-scaled alien gripped at the sides of his throne with angst as he watched Zarbon shouting at a bunch of guys not to push him against the wall, but it was too late --- as Frieza watched Zarbon being ignored and trampled on like a piece of vermin, Frieza had enough…

_BZZZZZRRRRR! BLAST!_

By time the dust cleared, everyone remained on their knees in complete terror: Lord Frieza was out of his hovering throne and standing at the very entrance to the ship, blocking it. One hand was at his side and clenched in a fist while the other held up a single index finger near his face, which was stony but red. He spoke in his usual deceivingly sweet tone,

"My, my… you boys have been naughty. Have you all forgotten who my favorites are?" His long tail lashed out back and forth behind him while everyone sat staring. "As punishment, I will be taking Zarbon and Dodoria with me and let the rest of you decide your order of single file lines!"

With that being said, everyone backed far away as Frieza approached Zarbon, who still lay in a dirtied up heap on the metal floor. When the young man looked up to see his master, he flinched, thinking he was about to be punished for possibly looking like a fool. But Zarbon go the shock of his life when a firm but gentle hand took hold of his arm and lifted him to his feet. Frieza knew Zarbon wanted to say thank you, but he wouldn't hear of it… he turned away, got back into his throne, and led him and Dodoria away into the ship while the rest of Frieza's armies recovered from the shock of being blasted at. Within the ship, Frieza could feel the golden eyes of Zarbon staring deeply into him; Zarbon seemed so intent to understand why he would stop and help him like that. The Ice-jin Prince sat rather hunched in his seat, trying as hard as he could to hide his _blushing…_

Finally in his private chambers and away from the noise and pressures, Frieza sat upon his bed, trying to put his thoughts into order: _Let me think…Father's coming over in just a few days, so I've got to remember to do this, and then … I wonder if Zarbon was hurt in that trampling… no, focus. My brother's coming over next week and he just might bring his girlfriend… Hmm, I hope he wasn't too injured…So I must remember those faxes… I wonder if he needs assistance… _

Frieza rubbed his eyes in distress; then finally he let out a sad sigh and fell flat out on his bed, staring into his fancy ceiling. His thoughts seemed to scream the same thing, and no matter what he tried, that one person seemed to pop right back up like a parasite in his brain…

_Oh, Zarbon, why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just leave me alone?_

Just then, the speaker in his room crackled, "Lord Frieza, Zarbon requests that he see you."


	7. The Fire Starter

Frieza could feel his heart beginning to beat faster. He could feel himself sweating slightly as he stared emotionlessly into his ceiling. While the object of his inner torment stood waiting outside his very doors. Frieza sat up in his bed, and turned his eyes to his window, where the starry night had won its battle over the three suns. Finally after much deliberation, the Lord over all the universe made himself comfortable and called to his room's speaker,

"Fine. Let him in."

Frieza watched as the doors to his bedroom opened to a crack and the charming, delicate face of Zarbon peeked in cautiously. He spoke humbly, "Lord Frieza, I am very sorry to disturb you like this. I just…"

"It is alright, Zarbon. Come in." Frieza automatically said, his eyes trapped by the handsome man's physic. Then he said, "Come sit down next to me and tell me what you want."

Zarbon stared at him for a second of confusion, then obeyed. It was hard for him to begin speaking with Frieza's piercing red eyes staring into him, but the young man managed to get out, "Well, my Lord… I wanted to know… why you saved me like that."

Pulling his eyes away, Frieza thought for a moment, then replied, "Because I did not want anything to happen to you that would hinder your services to me."

"Oh." Zarbon was at a loss of words. Frieza looked back at him with hungry eyes and abnormal thoughts. The small alien twitched his tail uncomfortably and rubbed at his own shoulder as he looked up and down Zarbon. Zarbon took notice of his Master's funny behavior and spoke up, "You look uncomfortable, my Lord. Would you like another back rub?"

Frieza liked this idea very much so, but he made sure he did not show it. He stood from his bed and, removing his stretchable armor suit, replied with a tone of carelessness, "Oh, I suppose that would be fine."

Now it was Zarbon who's eyes were transfixed: he had forgotten just how wonderfully figured Frieza was, with his lean, flexible little body covered in glossy pink scales and white bone shells. He watched Frieza elegantly stroll over to his dresser drawers and replace his suit of armor with a red, silk bathrobe; as he placed it around himself and tied the belt around his thin waist, Frieza noticed Zarbon staring at him and decided to play a dirty game with him. As he pretended to be having trouble fitting his suit in his drawer, Frieza allowed his long thick tail to delicately rise to a slight elevation, thus pushing back the bottom of his robe and exposing his rear.

Zarbon was now more confused then ever; as he watched Frieza wave his tail back and forth in the air like a snake, he began to wonder if his Master even knew what he was doing. _Is he doing this on purpose? Is this some sort of test to see how trustworthy I am? What do I do?_

Frieza turned his head some to just catch Zarbon's expression out the corner of his eye; it looked like a combination of fear and desire… Frieza wondered: _He looks at me in a very odd manner, as I expected. But what could he be thinking? Does he feel…attraction…to me? How could he? I am his Master! Well, I will just have to push him further…_

Before the two of them knew it, they found themselves staring into each other's eyes, trapped by one another's attractiveness and beauty. There was a moment of silence, then Frieza began to walk towards his bed and its occupant…

_Oh gawd no! _Zarbon's thoughts panicked. _Why is he coming to me like that? He must have caught me staring! Oh no, he's going to hit me, or possibly maim me! I just know it! _

As Frieza neared closer and closer to him, the alien's gorgeous black lips parted and his voice came forth like a cold breeze, "You know, Zarbon, I am not often one to feel _pleasure_… and when you touch me… I feel just that. Pleasure…."

He took his seat right beside the tense Zarbon, saying in a soft voice, "…Zarbon… I wish to feel pleasure. Touch me. Make me _pleased_."

Zarbon swallowed a little, his eyes were slightly wide. Then finally he answered his Master, "Yes, my Lord… I will do whatever you wish." He almost didn't know what he said.

Frieza gave a soft laugh, and turned his back to Zarbon. Zarbon slowly lifted his hands to his Master's shoulders and began to rub his thumbs into Frieza's sockets in small gentle rotations. Then at Frieza's request, he moved his hands lower, gently but firmly massaging into his spine; Zarbon allowed is hands to travel lower and lower until they came to rest on Frieza's hips. Frieza seemed to love this and began to give out little groans, which for some reason exited Zarbon to the point that he now wished he had six arms with which to touch and rub all over the squirming alien.

"_Don't stop, Zarbon… Keep going, all over me." _

With his Lord not quite satisfied, Zarbon got creative: he began to massage Frieza's arms up to his elbows, feeling the powerful being's strong muscles. Then he did the same with his legs, making sure to include the thigh muscles. All the while of this, Frieza was making a lot of funny noises, and even fidgeting around a bit; once in a while though, he would utter out requests as well.

"…_Around my neck, Zarbon, I'm beginning to feel a pinch…"_

Zarbon did so, being sure to be a little more careful around his sensitive neck. Frieza's right hand man was even a little surprised that Frieza would allow him to touch him in such a delicate spot. At last, though, Zarbon thought Frieza had had enough by now, as he watched his Master scoot to the middle of his bed and lay down. Zarbon stood and bowed to him, saying, "Well, my Lord, I hope my procedures were to your liking. I will see you tomorrow."

Frieza gave a soft laugh and replied, _"Oh, but I'm not done with you yet…"_ Zarbon was taken aback by this, and spun around to face his Master's little form still wrapped in his silk robe. "…Oh? Is there something else you would like me to do?" He asked with eyebrows raised. "Actually there is... Zarbon…" Frieza began, but then fell silent, so Zarbon came closer. Frieza looked up at him with a look on his face and a glimmer in his ruby eyes that Zarbon had never seen before… Frieza whispered to him, "Zarbon… I want you to _lie_ _down_ _on me_." 

Zarbon was flabbergasted. He took a step forward; his gold-colored eyes were locked onto his Master's. Frieza's tail squirmed around upon his bed sheets, and the Ice-jin Prince opened up his robe slightly, whispering, _"…You know you want to…"_


	8. Forbidden Acts

Zarbon no longer had control over his eyes: they wandered freely from Frieza's eyes to the exposed part of his Master's smooth, white chest and down to his worming tail. Zarbon also no longer had control of his _mind_: with every detail of Frieza's exceedingly attractive and exotic body his eyes took in, his head filled with the many erotic acts to which he could do with the little piece of flesh that sat right in front of him. Zarbon slowly brought up his hand and placed it upon Frieza's chest…

Frieza smiled blissfully as Zarbon's warm hand began to rub slowly into him. And he spoke in a whisper, _"You want me, Zarbon… I can feel it in your touch… there is no use in you hiding it anymore…lie upon me, Zarbon, and have your fun…"_

Zarbon took his hand off Frieza's chest; Frieza watched with sudden shock and inner sadness as Zarbon placed his hand to the rim of his stretchable uniform… and pulled over his head and completely off. Frieza's heart leaped for joy as Zarbon leaped gently upon his Master with care not to tread on his tail. As Frieza stared at him seductively, Zarbon lowered his body down until his and Frieza's noses were almost touching… then something amazing happened.

They kissed… and it wasn't just any kiss, it was a truly passionate kiss; for a moment, Frieza closed his eyes and his body went limp, with Zarbon gently probing at him and forcing the small alien to rest his round head against the soft pillows. Then as the kissing evolved, Frieza wrapped his strong arms around Zarbon's neck and curiously explored his partner's mouth with his little purple tongue; Zarbon enjoyed the soft tongue within him and brought his own arms around Frieza's upper body and into a soothing embrace. Their lovely kiss seemed to last an eternity to them both, when it actually lasted about five minutes.

Finally, with their lungs protesting for air, the Master and Servant pulled away from each other, gasping slightly. Frieza looked up at a slightly shocked Zarbon with pure enjoyment in his beautiful ruby eyes. Zarbon was most attracted to Frieza's luscious black lips, and made a move to kiss him again, but Frieza stopped him with a strong hand gripping his jaw.

"M-what?" he mumbled, fearful that he went too far.

"Not now," Frieza said, still trying to catch his breath. "Kiss me anywhere else you want, but let me recover…" He released his grip. Their eyes were locked into each other for a moment.

The Zarbon noticed Frieza's soft, pale neck, and turned his neck to kiss at it; Frieza began to moan softly, so Zarbon kept at it, lovingly kissing all around his Lord's soft, cool neck and making his way to his collarbone. At one point, Zarbon became startled when he felt something cold and slightly slimy coiling around his thigh; when he lifted his head to look, he got a split second to see it was Frieza's tail; then came Frieza's hand again, grabbing Zarbon's long braid of lovely green hair and forcing Zarbon's lips back upon him. Eventually, Zarbon untied the silk bet around Frieza's waist and opened up his robe so that he could continue on. With each long minute that went by Zarbon went further and further down Frieza's smooth, shelled chest and made it to his soft, unprotected stomach; feeling Zarbon reach his soft spot, Frieza's moans became louder, and the alien began to squirm under Zarbon. But Zarbon kept going on, for he knew that this is what his Master wanted…

Within another twenty minutes of Zarbon kissing around Frieza's soft underbelly and ribs, Frieza had finally become aroused for the first time in quite a while. He gasped out loud as these new, strange feelings overcome him, and as his tail loosened off Zarbon's leg, a sweaty Frieza took hold of the back of Zarbon's neck and forced him completely on top of him. Confused and in some pain, Zarbon turned his eyes to his Lord to ask him a question, but Frieza's breathy voice came first.

"Zarbon… go into me…"

"W-what?"

"Just do it…! Do it now…! Do me now…!" Frieza's answer came in a hiss of desperation.

Zarbon suddenly felt the cold, clawed hands of his Overlord reaching up and pulling down Zarbon's tight black undergarments over his hips then down his legs. As Zarbon broke out into a cold sweat, his face turning slightly pink, Frieza arched his back in order to reach and pull down his own black undergarments. The sight of Lord Frieza in his ecstasy only made Zarbon crave him even more; yes, he wanted his Lord to suffer more in his ecstasy… Zarbon lay back down upon Frieza, pinning the much smaller creature underneath him…

After another moment of intense kissing, Frieza spoke, his voice raspy, _"Zarbon… will you not go into me? Why have you yet to satisfy me?"_

"_How can I, my Lord?" _Zarbon whispered, his face resting beside Frieza's throat. _"You are on your back…"_

Frieza was silent for a moment…then he gave a strange weak laugh. _"Zarbon…do you know what I am?"_

"_N-no…what do you mean?" _

"_I am a hermaphrodite, Zarbon…" _

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"…_There are two ways you can do this…" _Frieza continued. _"You can choose to go into me by way of my rear, or you can do it through my second entrance…"_

"…_Your second en…?" _But Zarbon fell silent again when Frieza took his hand and moved it to where his crotch was; there, his Lord directed his finger to a small opening just under the pouch of skin hiding his male organs. Zarbon thought this just couldn't be real, but upon placing his finger inside this extra opening, Zarbon watched Frieza's delicate face become soothed into an expression of sexual delight and reward.

The young, light green skinned man was flabbergasted; he had no idea of this secret, though he was sure it was suspected by many to be true. Zarbon himself had heard of this supposed rumor of the Ice-jin Aliens performing this physical metamorphosis in order to save their already endangered race from extinction…

Zarbon said nothing as he gently pulled his finger out of Frieza, who had begun to moan softly. Zarbon then gripped at his Master's hips, positioned himself as best he could, and finally went down on Frieza… Frieza realized what was happening and gripped at his pillow with one hand and gripped at Zarbon's shoulder with the other. He grit his teeth as he felt Zarbon going deeper and deeper into him; his long tail, meanwhile, seemed to have a mind of its own as it wormed its way around Zarbon's waist and aided him in his gentle humping of his Master.

"_Deeper, Zarbon… deeper!" _Frieza begged breathlessly as his whole body began to give out shivers and cold sweats in his intense sexual excitement.

Zarbon obeyed without question, and did him harder; his erythematic movements soon cause the large bed they lay upon to make creaking noises. At one point, Zarbon had the need to take hold of Frieza's ankles for support; Frieza's moans grew loud not before long and at one point he even began to scream. But he was, however, smart enough to grab a nearby pillow and bury his face into it. This ritual continued for nearly _three hours_ before Zarbon finally felt himself release his seeds into Lord Frieza's assumedly present "womb"; the poor young man was now completely wiped out, his long green hair was coming out of his braid and strands of it fell in his face. He spent a few minutes trying to catch his breath, then finally collapsed onto his Master and fell almost immediately to sleep.

Surprisingly, Frieza suffered worse: the small alien's body could only take so much, and now it was worn down to the point of numbness. As he could feel Zarbon giving out his last strength to wrap his arms around Frieza's lean body before passing out, Frieza made no attempt to get him off; quite the contrary, he wanted nothing different. Heat was what he very much needed now; Frieza's brain felt robbed of cells, his tail lay out like a dead snake, and the little creature's ribcage expanded and contracted rapidly as he stared up into his ceiling. There was complete silence in Frieza's fancy room again, with the exception of his own heart beating in his ears. Finally, just as Frieza allowed his heavy eyelids to fall shut, a funny grin appeared on his glossy black lips…

…_So this is "pleasure", huh? … Hmm…I could get to like this… _Frieza gave a weak little laugh as he curled his arms and tail around his favorite henchman and fell asleep…


	9. The Memories Are Still There

Zarbon awoke the next morning feeling slightly groggy, and for a while, he lay there unaware of the past actions of last night. It was only when he gazed around and realized he was still lying in his Master's bed with in the royal chambers did the shock of remembrance hit him. Zarbon sat straight up, looking around nervously; Frieza was no where to be seen, but there was a fresh batch of clothes and a suit of armor set to the side. Attached to the armor was a sticky note which Zarbon took and read:

_Dear Zarbon,_

_Wait until 9:30 AM to leave my room. I will be waiting for you by the deeper lake._

_Frieza_

Zarbon placed the note down and took up a fancy diamond watch sitting on Frieza's bed desk: it was 8:45. Zarbon got up, got a quick shower in Frieza's bathroom, got dressed and fixed his long straight hair into a low set ponytail. He sat back down on the large bed and waited for the time to pass; as he did, he rested his head in his palm as his thoughts began to swim in the memories of last night…

_I can't believe myself… How could I have been possessed like that? I mean, I wasn't a virgin to begin with… I found no problems interloping with girls my age…but how could I do this to my own Master?! Well… now that I consider it, Lord Frieza isn't any older then I am… the Ice-jins don't age any slower or quicker then my species does, so… but why did Lord Frieza want me to do this? Does he really love me, or am I his toy?_

The troubled young man looked over at the watch again: it was now close to 8:30, so he got up and carefully opened the thick doors to a crack. He peered out to make sure no one walking down the halls would see him coming out of the Master's chambers. When Zarbon sensed no one was around, he exited quickly, closing the doors as he did; as he made it down the halls and into an empty elevator, Zarbon smiled to himself:

_Ha… Lord Frieza knew no one would be around at this time… how could I have doubted his judgment?_

The elevator door opened and Zarbon made it to the docking bay, exiting down the familiar wide ramp to the flying saucer and was met by warm sunlight and about a foot of water. He was lucky enough to be given a pair of good boots so he wouldn't get wet. Against the trudging waters, he walked on for a little while in the open, flat wetlands until he caught sight of some of Frieza's men training in the air. When Zarbon reached a dry hill, he looked out into the landscape and further away, he spotted the black dot that was Frieza's hovering throne near a wide depression in the ground that was a lake, where some native birds took baths.

Deciding not to waste anymore time trudging through the waters, Zarbon took to the air and landed quietly near Frieza. He approached Frieza's left side very submissively. He waited until Frieza spoke, his red eyes looking elsewhere.

"Zarbon, come over to my other side."

And Zarbon did. When Frieza still continued to gaze out into the vast flat wetlands before him, Zarbon relaxed a little and gazed out with him, listening to the colorful birds chirping and singing. He was startled only when Lord Frieza spoke softly to him,

"You gave me a wonderful night, Zarbon… a night I will never forget…"

"…I'm glad I could do good to you, my Lord." Zarbon answered quietly, not making eye contact.

"…And also, I'm hoping you and I could keep this our _little secret_, hmm?" Frieza's turned his piercing eyes to meet with Zarbon's own surprised gold ones.

"Of course, my Lord!" Zarbon viable agreed. "No other soul will know of this! I give my word."

Satisfied, Frieza calmly turned his eyes back to the birds; the rays of the planet's three suns illuminated Frieza's glossy black horns and violet cranium and armor pads. Zarbon thought his Master looked beautiful, and he was filled with a strange sense of calm and order when Frieza's black lips separated and the alien spoke in soft but firm words,

"_It's nobody's business but ours, Zarbon." _

Just as Zarbon turned his head back to the birds flying off into the lovely sunrise, he felt a cool hand reaching behind him and stroke his neck. The hairs on Zarbon's neck shot up, but he kept his composure, even as Frieza leisurely began to finger and twist at Zarbon's long ponytail. He did this for quite a while until there was a whoosh sound and Dodoria was seen coming down the hill and into the valley.

"Lord Frieza!" he called.

Frieza was so startled by this that he gave a faint little squeak that only Zarbon could hear and immediate stole his hand away as if he had been burned. He turned to Dodoria with a look of anger, but Zarbon could tell Frieza was also _blushing_.

"Dodoria! What do you want?" Frieza hissed.

"My Lord, I'm sorry to trouble you, but another flying saucer just arrived! I think it's your brother!" The big, pink man said, huffing.

Frieza sat back in his throne with his head against the head rest as he closed his eyes and sighed miserably.

_Oh great… _Frieza thought to himself. _What does he want?_

Within a half hour, Frieza and his two henchmen had made it to the location on the planet where Cooler's craft had landed. All of Cooler's men were lined up in troops outside the craft as Frieza approached. The water in this area had receded completely, so the three arrivals had no problem walking the rest of the way. Frieza ordered Zarbon and Dodoria to wait in their places as he came closer to the entrance of his brother's ship.

As Frieza jumped out of his hovering throne and waited for his brother to come out, he couldn't help but think irritably to himself: _Now why the hell is my brother here? Hasn't he annoyed me enough this past week? _Out came Frieza's brother down the ramp of his ship and out into the open; Cooler approached his younger brother with a big grin on his dark colored face.

"Bet you weren't expecting to see me, were you?"

"Not this soon, no." Frieza tried to say seriously, but a smirk crept up on his face as he was embraced by his older brother. Their long tails entwined for a second then uncoiled as Cooler took a step back and looked down as he spoke,

"Well, the official news is that Father said he'd be here in a week or so. Right now, he's stuck out in the Second Sector dealing with small uprisings and such."

"Good," Frieza replied sarcastically, "Then I have some time left to _live_."

Cooler laughed out loud and gave his little brother a playful punch. "Now why 'you like that, lil' bro? You haven't gone and done anything stupid at all, have you? Ha!"

It was at that moment that Frieza found himself painfully recounting the unspeakable events of last night… the soft creaking sound of the Master's bed as there was sharp movement upon it; the young man gripping at his Master's thighs as he pushed harder into his Lord's 'second opening'… the soft moans permeating from Frieza as he endured long hours of heavy intercourse with his favorite Servant; his little lizard body filling with the sweet essence of that green haired man…

"…Um, Frieza? Are you feeling alright?" Cooler sounded slightly worried as he stooped down some to look his brother in the face. "You're looking a little _pale_."

Frieza shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest as he regained his usual slapdash composure. "I'm perfectly fine. Now, would you care for some wine at my place?"

"Would I ever!" Cooler said happily as he willingly followed his young brother and his two henchmen across the valley to Frieza's ship. On their way, Cooler pressed Frieza on how thing had been before his arrival, to which Frieza replied, "Let's just say no one is bored around here, brother…"


	10. Curious Bystanders

"So brother," Cooler continued as he took a sip from his glass, "How has the ol' business been treating you?"

"Quite well, actually," Frieza replied, crossing his legs comfortably and rested against his elbow as he looked off to the side, "Real estate has been high this past year, and more planets are falling into bankruptcy and corruption, I've noticed."

"Really, now?" Cooler raised an eyebrow, "I'll bet that has something to do with the recent deviation from royal protocol."

Frieza looked back at Cooler, slightly confused.

"It means too many ruling families of these planets are not holding up their codes of tradition, such as how to keep the bloodline pure, the passing down of power, and who gets the throne. You know, that kind of stuff." Cooler rested his chin in his hand. "Kami knows you can't possibly rule a planet efficiently without royal tradition…"

Frieza allowed his eyes to come to a restful gaze out the round window of the dimmed room they sat in. The smaller alien sighed, "I suppose Father told you all that, didn't he?"

"Yep." The older alien replied dully. "He also didn't approve of my choice in a spouse…"

"Yes…I was just beginning to wonder why you came alone." Frieza said looking up at him. "And I am sorry to hear about her assumed demise."

"Yes, but don't worry about it," Cooler waved his hand, "She was getting naggy anyways… So what about you, brother?"

"What about me?" Frieza asked slightly defensively.

"Well, have _you _found yourself a suitable soul to be with?" Frieza's older brother looked down at him with great curiosity.

Frieza sneered and looked away again as he mumbled, "…No."

"Have you even _tried_ to find a suitable soul?" Cooler pressed.

"Cooler, I do _not_ want to talk about this." Frieza replied angrily.

Just then, the fancy gold watch on Cooler's arm began to beep; it was getting late. Cooler stood from his seat and took a leave, but not before leaving his younger brother with a word of thought…

"You don't have talk to me about it, Frieza, but you _will_ have to with Papa."

The hours passed by restfully, as Frieza had given his army the rest of the day off while he was having wine with his brother. Zarbon had just made it back to his living quarters with Dodoria after spending some time at the ship's diner. As the two warriors made it in their slightly messy room, Dodoria was hounding Zarbon on what the heck he was doing last night.

"I told you already, Dodoria," Zarbon scolded, "I'm not entitled to tell you!"

"Aww, come on!" Dodoria let his large beefy arms fall to his sides as he whined, "What could you possibly be doing at Lord Frieza's place that is such a big fat secret?"

"Well, it is certainly nothing that would concern you, Dodo-bird!" Zarbon scoffed as he was quick to take off his clothes except for his deep blue undergarments.

"Oh, really?" Dodoria teased as he brought his own flabby pink face close to Zarbon's delicate one. "You know, if Lord Frieza gave you some kind of 'special treatment' for somethin' you did, I won't be jealous, you know!"

At the sound of the words, "special treatment", Zarbon immediately pulled his face away in anger, but his cheeks were burning red.

"That is _it_, Dodoria! _Drop the subject or else!"_

Dodoria stood up straight again and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, Mr. Sensitive… but don't come nagging at me for answers the next time I get rewarded for somethin' you don't know about!" And the wide set being grabbed his bath towel and disappeared into their bathroom for a shower. Zarbon stood still for a moment, gripping his dresser drawer and staring blankly into the wall. He was lost in a fixture of inner thoughts:

_Okay, okay. Calm down, Zarbon, the oversized pest is gone… Wait, did I reveal anything to him…? No! No, I hardly said a word. Good, good then; nothing to worry myself over… but still, what exactly did Dodoria mean by "special treatment"?_

Eventually, though, Zarbon managed to pull himself together and get dressed in some workout shorts and a shirt. Pulling his long green hair into a single braid, he grabbed his bag and made it out the door towards the ships large workout room. It was getting late in the evening, so there was very little other souls out of their rooms tonight; Zarbon was allowed out this late only because he was a favorite to Frieza, so curfews didn't apply much to him. But just as Zarbon had made it all the way around the winding hallways and down the elevators to the gym's glass doors, a beeping sound could be heard from inside his gym bag. He quickly opened it and pulled out his trusty Scouter. He placed it to his ear and spoke into it: "Hello? Zarbon speaking."

"_Zarbon, it is me. Come to my chambers immediately." _Spoke the cool, feminine-sounding voice on the other end, just before the connection was clicked off.

By the way the call sounded, it sounded serious. Zarbon became afraid that enemies had broken into the ship, or something similar to that; within a second, Zarbon was off like a cheetah, sprinting right back down the halls and through the elevator shafts in just the way he came. When he finally made it to the other end of the ship and to Frieza's fancy doors, he knocked on them rapidly until they opened to just a crack so that Zarbon had to side step in between them to get in, just before they immediately closed.

He looked around… and saw nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary, anyways: Frieza's room was still just as royal and luxurious as usual, with the exception of a soft, thick mat as well as some warm blankets laying out in the middle of his room. And sitting in the middle of the mat with the blankets laying around him, was Frieza… wearing a silk, violet kimodo…

Zarbon stared dumbly at the scene before him: his Master sat with his legs tucked under himself and the rim of the kimodo, with his long, thick tail curled around his little form as if like a nest. A wide, silvery sash was wrapped tight around Frieza's lean waist right up to the bottom of his chest area; the long, open sleeves of the silk robe hung off slightly from his arms, which played around with a vase of lovely red roses. Frieza seemed very interested in arranging his flowers, but Zarbon noticed his master's face was very relaxed and thoughtful; a faint smile was upon his glossy black lips.

Zarbon could feel himself falling back in love with his powerful Master: with bright sunset light pouring in from the room's single large window in the background of Frieza sitting with his vase of roses, Zarbon almost thought he looked heavenly. He dropped his bag and cautiously took a few steps nearer to his Master; he spoke quietly to him,

"Lord Frieza? You called me; is there something wrong?"

Frieza spoke, but kept his eyes to his plants. "No, Zarbon. Nothing is wrong… I just wanted to see you again…"

Zarbon stood still, confused. Eventually he spoke with raised eyebrows, "Oh…I see, alright. No problem, Sire! Whatever you wish is yours."

Frieza finally placed his hands in his lap and looked up at Zarbon and smiled tenderly; the small alien's eyes sparkled in the sunset rays like two precious red jewels. His dangerously sharp horns shone in the light like two sticks made up of molded black diamond; the purple shell covering his cranium looked like it was made of clear glass and Zarbon could see himself in it, staring dumbly back.

Zarbon was just about to speak (even when he didn't know what to say) when Frieza rose to his three-toed feet; Frieza confidently wrapped one arm around his Servant's waist and the other around Zarbon's neck, bringing the young green man's head down some. It was fortunate for Frieza that he had long toes, for he stood upon them in order to lock lips with Zarbon…


	11. Stress Relief

Zarbon's eyes remained wide the whole time; he could feel the cool hands of his Master creeping up his shirt and sharp black claws twisting his nipples. The hairs on his neck stood up for a second when the young man felt Frieza's soft tongue gingerly explore the inside of his mouth during the long kiss. When they finally finished, Frieza wrapped an arm around Zarbon's neck and rested his helmeted head against his Servant's shoulder; the small alien let out a small sigh. Zarbon in turn took a big risk when he wrapped his own strong arms around Frieza's waist, hopefully easing the tension on his Master's toes. After a moment of relaxing silence, Frieza spoke in a subdued and peaceful tone,

"Zarbon… have you noticed that I have been in a relatively good mood recently?"

"Why, actually you have been, my Lord." Zarbon said with a little smile. "I can't remember the last time you gave your forces the day off. Thank you, by the way."

Frieza reached his free hand up and stroked some loose strings of hair from Zarbon's face as he smiled and said, "You're very welcome, Zarbon. But I should be thanking _you_."

Frieza allowed his arm to slide off his Servant's shoulder as he walked back to the mat to sit down; Zarbon raised his eyebrows. He asked, "Me? But Sire, what have I ever done for you?"

Frieza giggled, straightening out his floral kimodo bottom as he delicately sat back down on the mat and began playing with his flowers again. "Well, my friend… it is you who have put me in my good mood to start with. I guess you could say that you, Zarbon, have become my little 'stress reliever'."

Zarbon almost felt like laughing, but dared not to; instead he replied kindly, "Well, I am certainly glad I was able to help you feel better, my Lord. Like I have said before, whatever you want shall be done, Sire. Your word is law."

"Of course it is…" Frieza said… and a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "…And that is why I want you to relieve me of some of that stress _tonight_." Frieza turned his head towards him.

Zarbon stopped dead. "…W-w-what?"

"What is wrong, Zarbon? Did you not understand me? Was I not _clear_ enough?" Frieza arched an eyebrow.

"Um…well, yes, you were, Sire…but, I don't know if we should risk…" But Zarbon was cut off when Frieza moved his vase of roses to the side and got on his hands and knees in a rather playful posture.

"Aww, what's the matter, my friend?" he teased Zarbon. "You kept our 'little secret' to yourself, didn't you?"

Zarbon nodded instantly. "Yes, yes! Of course I did, my Lord. I gave you my word, and I have kept it!"

"Yes, and I have kept the secret as well, Zarbon. This is precisely why we should go ahead with this." Frieza replied calmly. "We have both proven to be trustworthy of this minor covert, so why not have a little fun once more?" Frieza turned his back to Zarbon and began to crawl to where a blanket lay.

Zarbon was still very apprehensive about his master's request. Frieza noticed his Servant's fear, and taunted him some more: the alien lifted his long tail high into the air and began to wag it back and forth, causing his kimodo to fall back off his rear, which Zarbon was shocked to see was undergarment-less. Zarbon was helpless to stop his eyes from watching Frieza continuing to flaunt himself.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Frieza teased him in his soft, seductive voice. _"I know what you want, Zarbon…I know your weaknesses. You want this? Come and get it…" _

And indeed he was right…Zarbon finally could no longer ignore his screaming hormones; he came over and sat down near Frieza after quickly removed his pants and drawers. Then, Zarbon gulped silently as he positioned himself at his Master's rear, taking hold of him around the hips; finally, he inserted his length within his Master and began some quick, gentle humps.

Feeling his Servant entering into him, Frieza tugged over a large, old, wooden chest to use for a means to grip when things got rough. Frieza rested his upper body upon the flat chest, moaning softly. This process continued on for about forty minutes; Frieza enjoyed the delicate massaging of his third entrance, while Zarbon was just trying his best to actually make it inside. The green haired man at one point had to rest Frieza's long, thick tail over his shoulder after he was continuously hit in the face with it. As Zarbon's length inched deeper inside his Master, he gradually sped up his jacking; Frieza's moaning grew louder, and his black claws dug into the old wood of the chest he lay upon.

"_Oh, Zarbon…"_

The alien was soon squirming in both enjoyment and suffering, and his tail made all kinds of erotic movements against Zarbon's back, which exited the younger man even more. As his heart beat faster Zarbon found himself striving to get even deeper into his Lord, resulting in him grabbing hold of Frieza's thighs tightly and lifting up his rear a few inches off the mat floor. Gritting his teeth, Zarbon humped Frieza harder now, and Frieza tried his best to keep his cries down so that no one on the outside world could hear them…

Eventually, Zarbon felt himself release inside his Master and did his best to keep his excretions from spilling out and getting on Frieza's lovely kimodo; Frieza felt his Servant's release and gave a hefty sigh as he relaxed his tense scaled muscles, his tail drooped off of Zarbon. Zarbon fell to his knees, tired, and Frieza curled his tail under him and sat upon it (Frieza's rear hole felt a little raw from all the humping, and when placed against the cool scales of his tail, the pain subsided). Both panting, it was a few minutes of silence before Zarbon came up with the courage to speak,

"(Pant, pant) Well… my Lord, was I good to you?"

Frieza spoke, with his back to him, "(Pant) …Yes, Zarbon, (pant) you most certainly were…"

"Um… I didn't hurt you, did I?" Zarbon asked concerned slightly.

Zarbon heard Frieza give a snicker before his Lord responded, "Why, _no_… you could never hurt _me_, Zarbon." Frieza turned his head to peer at Zarbon with one mischievous red eye. Zarbon gave a nod and a sheepish grin as he stood to his feet, picking up his pants and undergarments as if to put them back on. But Frieza spoke softly,

"Oh, I'm sorry… did you get the impression that we were_ finished _here?"

Zarbon looked up nervously as he watched his Master stand, straighten out the wrinkles in his purple floral kimodo, and stroll over casually to his large silk bed. Zarbon nervously responded,

"Oh… I apologies, my Lord… it's just that I assumed… that's all you wanted…"

"I'm sure you did, Zarbon," Frieza cut him off as he allowed himself to fall upon his bed with his legs and tail hanging off the side, "But obviously your stresses are meager compared to mine; yours are so easily relieved, but for me, I need… extensive relief… if you are even capable of understanding that, Zarbon." Frieza turned his head to the side to look at Zarbon with a critical eye.

Zarbon thought for a second, then answered, "Why yes, Master; I understand. If you wish for me to go on, then I shall. Your word is law, my Lord." Zarbon came to the edge of the bed just as Frieza gave a little sigh and issued an order in a soft voice, _"Then do it… please me."_

Zarbon gazed upon his Master's little form lying in his large comfy bed; he looked just as radiant as he did a day and a half ago: as Frieza stared up into Zarbon with his crimson eyes, Zarbon took in his Master's formidable horns, smooth pearl-white skin and lovely violet kimodo with stitched in white flowers. Zarbon thought, humorously for a moment, that Frieza looked like one of those cute little Japanese dolls you would often see in toy shops. Zarbon became entranced with lust and placed one hand on Frieza's shoulder and the other on his leg; Frieza felt this and smirked slightly but briefly as Zarbon slowly leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, just under his purple glass cranium. Frieza closed his eyes and enjoyed Zarbon's kissing up until he reached his lips…

Zarbon took the hand that was previously on Frieza's shoulder and brought it to the back of his Master's head to hold it gently in his hand; he brought it up to a slight elevation while Frieza still remained in a state of complete calm, Zarbon locked lips with Frieza. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be a very long time; Zarbon probed the inside of his Lord's mouth while Frieza moaned softly. His moans only enticed Zarbon to do something he never thought he would do… as their kiss became more intense, Zarbon dragged the hand he kept on Frieza's leg further and further up Frieza's kimodo until he eventually reached his sensitive crotch area. With his eyes still closed blissfully as he and Zarbon continued to kiss, Frieza raised his eyebrows high: he _liked_ what he felt! He was also quite surprised at how far Zarbon was taking this. Hoping to further entice Zarbon, Frieza separated his legs and rested them on his Servant's hips; Zarbon noticed this and began to lightly tickle his Master's genital area. Frieza felt goose bumps popping up all over him, and his black lips curled up even as he continued to kiss Zarbon deeply. The universal overlord wrapped his strong arms around his Servant's torso as he fell deeper into ecstasy…

Suddenly, Zarbon placed his thumb near Frieza's "female entrance" and shoved his thumb right inside the warm moist hole. Frieza was shocked and gave a frightened squeak! His eyes opened up wide instantly and his black claws dug into Zarbon's back; Frieza's tail became as straight and rigid as a stick, and his legs gave little kicks in response to the sudden unplanned intrusion of his reproductive cavity.

But despite all this, both males remained lip-locked; when Frieza eventually calmed down, Zarbon began to move his thumb around inside Frieza. As Zarbon closed his eyes and began to push his Master further onto the bed, he continued to kiss his ruler. Frieza was blushing deeply and his heart was thumping; he began to sweat as he could now feel his "second entrance" being pried open. Frieza knew that only meant one thing: Zarbon stopped kissing, came upon the bed himself and, lifting up the bottom of Frieza's robe, forcefully inserted his length within his Master.

Frieza gripped at his bed sheets and cried out loudly as Zarbon began to jack him fast and hard. Shocked, Frieza lifted his head slightly to look at Zarbon's face, but could not see it as it was shrouded by his now messy head of long hair. Frieza rested his head back and stared up at his ceiling like before, only this time, he was wide awake.

_My gawd… _Frieza thought as he felt his whole body being pushed by Zarbon's jacking. _I had no idea Zarbon could get like this… no wonder the man has always attracted the attention of the ladies in my ship. Oh…wow… oh, gawd, this feels so good…!_

Zarbon's seeds entered into Frieza like a powerful snake, and Frieza was helpless to stop himself from releasing one last weak outcry. Zarbon's jacking slowed to a stop and he came to rest lifelessly upon his Master's smaller body, his face snuggled next to Frieza's cool neck. Frieza rested a hand on the back of Zarbon's head and gently stroked his claws through his long, green hair; he sighed and closed his eyes…

"_Good boy, Zarbon…" _Frieza whispered into the night, _"… good boy." _


	12. Early Morning Routine

Zarbon awoke with a start; the sunlight from the water planet's three suns was unusually bright this morning, the single round window of Frieza's bedroom was the only source of its powerful light. Zarbon sat up and looked around: all was quiet, and from what he could tell, the room was still a little messy from last night's "festivities". The blue mat was still laying on the ground as well as Frieza's potted plants and the scratched-up wooden chest. Zarbon looked around himself: the large bed he still sat in was still unmade, its sheets intermingled into one another in a swirl of deep red, white and pink (some of Frieza's favorite colors), while the pillows rested in all different directions.

Zarbon went to stand up off the bed… but as he did, a sharp, raw pain shot up his body; he clutched at his crotch and leaned his back against the bed's edge, gritting his teeth. He looked at himself: the only shred of clothing still left on him was his tight, workout shirt, so it was no surprise that as soon as he placed his bare hand to his sour length, the same pain shot up into his once again. After he let out a faint cry, Zarbon began to figure it out: last night was perhaps the first time his sexual instincts had been completely set _free_. It had taken over not only the young man's body but his mind as well… in fact, Zarbon was beginning to wonder why his crotch was the only thing hurting; he could only imagine the look of shock on his Master's face when Zarbon went into his sex-crazed frenzy...

Suddenly, there was a noise and Zarbon looked up sharply, sweat beaded his forehead slightly. He cupped his hand around his exposed crotch and watched as his Master, Lord Frieza, appeared in the doorway of his bathroom…wearing his kimodo and a smirk.

"Well, well, Zarbon," Frieza chuckled softly, leaning casually into the doorframe and crossing his arms, "I've never known you to masturbate…"

Zarbon looked down at himself then back up with widened eyes. He stammered, "…Oh! Um…well, actually…I was…"

But Frieza interrupted, "…However, if you are finding it hard to control yourself and are desperate for affection, I suppose I could offer you some _relief_…" And Frieza began to approach his Servant in a very flirtatious manner; the alien swayed his hips while reaching his hands up to slip the top of his kimodo off his shoulders and showing a bit of his bare chest.

Zarbon opened his mouth slightly to speak, but was immediately robbed of all words when his eyes began to wander freely over the wonderland that was Frieza's small, trim body. Even when Frieza had already reached him and was gently laying himself upon Zarbon, Zarbon just lay still and rigid. His brain was constantly reminding him of his painful crotch, but his crotch, wandering eyes, and hormones seemed to be egging the young man to mate with his Master once again…

Frieza was unaware of Zarbon's inner struggle; the small, pink-scaled alien wrapped his arms around Zarbon's neck and wrapped his tail around Zarbon's leg. When Zarbon still remained in a still, scared state, Frieza began to squirm his cold-blooded body against his, making sure their bare chests touched; it was only when Frieza started kissing his neck did Zarbon eventually snap out of it and whispered to his Master:

"Please, my Lord… don't mate with me. I know you want to, but… my Lord, _it__hurts_… it hurts so much… _I can't_…"

By now, without treatment and the combo of Frieza rubbing against it, Zarbon's crotch felt as though it was burning, and his voice quivered. Frieza stopped kissing him, and looked up at Zarbon, his red eyes curiously studying his subject; for a moment, Zarbon though for sure he was going to be punished for daring to interrupt his Master's pleasure…

But to his sweet relief, Frieza simple lay a clawed hand upon the bare part of Zarbon's chest and spoke to him like a mother would to her child, _"There now, sweetie… does it hurt now? I figured it must have, seeing that you've only done it once in how many years… why I remember my first time having 'pains' after intercourse… but that was so long ago…" _Frieza giggled softly and laid his head right beside Zarbon's. _"But if you do not wish to mate with me, I must insist you allow me to mate with you."_

Zarbon stared at his Lord for a moment, and then he answered definitely, "Yes, Lord Frieza, of course. Your word is law."

With temporarily closed eyes, a broad smile formed on Frieza's lovely black lips. He stood to his feet and gently but firmly turned Zarbon over on his stomach, his arms resting to the side amongst the sheets. Zarbon was amazed: Frieza was nearly three feet shorter then he was and not much bigger at all either, and yet Frieza seemed to pick him up and turn him over like he was a feather! _Amazing at how strong this tiny alien is… _

Zarbon held his breath when he felt Frieza pulling back the bottoms of his kimodo and pressed his cool feeling body against Zarbon's own warm one. Frieza took a moment to remove his own male reproductive organs from their respectable pouch between his legs and proceeded to mount Zarbon.

Unfortunately, because of his small size, Frieza had a hard time getting it right: he felt like a deer trying to mount a moose! He would hop up and start to jack, but would loose his footing and slide right back down; Frieza could feel his cheeks turning red as he tried to grip Zarbon's waist tighter to hold himself up. Eventually, his thick tail came in handy, and it was only after Frieza wrapped it around Zarbon's waist for support did he manage to stay on Zarbon long enough to insert his shaft within his Servant's hole.

The daylight hours were racing by them, and Frieza knew this; he had a whole army to run, not to mention an entire planet-auctioning franchise to supervise. So he made his humping smooth, but rather quick.

This was the first time Frieza has ever performed anal sex on someone before in his life; the alien overlord was most used to having sexual acts performed on him (and to his liking, of course). But on this particular day, Frieza had _a lot_ on his mind: his Father would be arriving to the planet in just one more day, his brother Cooler was starting to meddle in his business deals, some of his soldiers were slacking off, and there were even rumors going around that a Saiyan had been spotted not too far away in a distant galaxy. Even as he continued his jolty little humps upon Zarbon, Frieza's mind was a fog of anxiety…

Finally, Frieza felt himself releasing his precious, pureblood seeds within the sweating and shaking Zarbon, who had remained completely silent and still in order to avoid irritating his Master at this delicate time. As Zarbon felt Frieza's seed entering into him, he held his breath; Frieza delivered a few more sharp humps before tiring and allowing himself to slide off right on his feet. Stripping off his kimodo at last, Frieza immediately set off for his bathroom again, but he threw some kind words over his shoulder at Zarbon,

"Well, thank you for that little bit of _enjoyment_, my friend… it is always nice to spare some time to release some of the pressures of life, isn't it?"

Zarbon managed to catch his breath long enough to reply, "Y-yes, my Lord…"

Later...

Zarbon eventually made it out of Frieza's chambers within the next hour, fully dressed in his usual stretch uniform and leg/arm warmers. Frieza had been the first to leave, of course, and the process was just the same as before: Zarbon was instructed to stay in his Master's room until a certain time when no one would ever see him leaving. He spent the time taking a much needed shower, fixing his hair, putting on his jewelry, and finding his clothes, which had been laid out on the bed before him. As Zarbon made it down the ship's loading ramp, he could not help but feel like a child who was being sent off to school…

Well, "school" had been particularly unbearable that day: angry at the growing sluggishness of his warriors, Frieza had ordered a full out array boot camp style jobs and exercises. As Frieza watched from atop a tall hill within his safe hovering throne, his brow was pressed into a frown, his hawk-like eyes piercing into everyone of the men's and women's souls…and they were scared, for they knew weakness around Lord Frieza would mean _death_.

But really, it was Frieza himself who was in a mental panic: _Damn it! How could I let my warriors get this lazy? And with my Father arriving soon! What will he think of me when he sees this atrocity that is his son's army? Sigh… and my baka brother isn't making things any easier for me either! Khrist… why does this sht have to happen to me…?_

But one sweaty warrior in particular that Frieza could not pull his eyes away from was Zarbon… not out of anger for any slothfulness, but _sympathy_ for his struggles to keep up with the others…


	13. Protection By A Monster

"Hay! Zarbon!" Kiwi called behind him as he sprinted to the finish line, "What's taking you so long? You run like you've got cinderblocks for feet! Ha!"

Zarbon grit his teeth and tried his best to ignore his fellow fighter; this kind of taunting had been going on all day, and it was beginning to get in the way of the young man's training. Some of the other warriors were beginning to buy into Kiwi's teasing and joined in.

"Yeah, Zarbon! Kiwi's right: why in nebular did Lord Frieza ever choose you to be his right hand man, anyway?"

Zarbon kept up his pace while running across the wet field to where he was supposed to touch a large peg stuck in the ground, but the ground was slippery... and besides, some of the men ahead of him were cheating and using their Ki's to float across the way. But Zarbon knew he shouldn't do that: he wasn't there to try and look cool like the others. He was there to please his Master, to make him proud.

"Hay Zarbon! We should try pitting you against a turtle! At least _that_ would be a _fair race!_ Ha ha ha!" The lavender-skinned Kiwi shouted to him as he tapped the large peg and ran (or… floated) right passed Zarbon. Zarbon didn't look at him, but he did notice Dodoria leaving the peg and coming towards him.

"Zarbon (huff!), I meant (huff!) to ask (huff!) you something!" the fat pink man said in a non-teasing serious tone, but Zarbon looked away and continued passed him. It was only when Dodoria shouted the words_ "Where were you last night?!"_ did Zarbon completely forget where he was…

Panic seeped into his inner being as Zarbon racked his brain for a good excuse; the young green man was robbed of his breath as cold sweat combined with his hot sweat from the running. He looked behind him, back to where Dodoria had stopped running and had a shocked look upon his flabby face.

BAM!

Zarbon's world became one huge swirl of confusion, tumbling and stinging pain. Two seconds later, Zarbon opened his eyes to find himself completely flat on his back and staring up into the cloudy blue sky. His clothes and cape were completely wet and soggy and his skin was cold and caked with mud; his long braid of hair lay sprawled out like a dead snake and the back of his head hurt from getting slammed into the ground. Eventually, of course, a few curious heads popped into Zarbon's vision until the young man was completely shaded by the heads of his entire troop.

From somewhere to his left, he heard the ever annoying voice of Kiwi jeer, "Ha! Wow! I never saw such a slow creature do a summersault before! We should give him a cookie for that one! Ha ha ha!"

Zarbon could feel his cheeks burning with a deep vermilion from his intense anger and humiliation. Dodoria offered a spike-covered hand and helped a dizzy Zarbon to his feet. When the floating dots left his vision, Zarbon spotted a large group of men still laughing at him and he shouted angrily, _"It's not funny, you spineless hyenas!"_

A large man with small dull horns coming out of his forehead spoke very arrogantly in a gruff voice as the others joined him in putting down Zarbon,

"You know, boys, maybe we should find ourselves another troop leader, 'cause this one's a dud! Lord Frieza should have known not to put some _pretty boy_ in charge of us _real_ men!"

Zarbon wished like hell that he could just send those ass holes _to hell_, but he knew his Master's laws forbid him from ever turning a hand on his fellow fighters. Zarbon looked to the water-covered ground at his own reflection; all the troubled young man could do was stand by Dodoria and take their insults quietly… until…

_BLAST! _

Zarbon's head shot back up as the ground under him shook as the sound of a giant Ki Blast impacting into the planet's crust rattled his eardrums. He looked over to where the blast had landed: it was _exactly_ where one of the taunting men once stood, but now there was nothing left of him but a charred black crater.

"What the…?" Zarbon mumbled shockingly as he and every other fighter in that isolated wet field turned their heads in all the same direction of where the shot had originated. All eyes traveled up the tall hill overlooking the lands… and at the very top stood Lord Frieza, with one hand held straight out in front of him and light smoky vapors floating from the palm of his hand.

The once jeering soldiers were now pale faced, wide-eyed, and stuttering. The leader with the dull horns managed to get out a "…Lord Frieza, no…!" but that was just before him and the rest of his posy turned tail and began to flee.

Zarbon looked back up the hill, but Frieza's little form was no longer there: his eyes caught his Master descending the front of the hill at tremendous speed! At the bottom of the hill there was a deep dip, so for a few seconds Zarbon, Dodoria, and the rest of the still remaining soldiers lost sight of their Master; then Frieza reemerged… only it wasn't the same Frieza…

Within seconds they were staring into the blinding light of an Ice-Jin Alien in full Transformation! The new creature that blew right passed them after the fleeing men was Frieza Third Form, his largest and definitely most fearsome form: his purple glass cranium was now very large and long, with rows of sharp horns along its sides; his back was bent slightly and bore two more even longer horns, and his tail was about as long as two busses and powerful enough to cause an earthquake if it were to slam the ground! Frieza's face was no longer a beautiful, delicate feminine one: now it was a large, lizard like snout, chinless, and with large, muscular jaws.

One thing that Zarbon noticed that wasn't different was his Master's _eyes_… they were still those same alluring, ruby red eyes that now burned with an indescribable anger.

As the truly alien-looking Frieza (running on all his fours like a lion) neared his fleeing men, he opened his large jaws at them, not to utter words, but to let out one, loud roar:

"_RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!"_

It was so loud that the ground hummed and the distant hills far, far away echoed back. Zarbon and everyone else watched helplessly as the monstrous alien closed in on one unlucky soldier and captured him within his mouth: Frieza shook his head violently until his sharp teeth ripped the guy into two… then Frieza threw the bloody carcass to the side and proceeded after the remaining others… Frieza remained running on all his fours as he captured each man and, one by one, sunk his teeth into their bodies and disemboweling them right before he bit their heads off. Their shed blood painted the ground like a canvas and turned the water a deep red.

As Frieza looked around him and noticed there was no one left to kill, the giant lizard creature made his way back to where his two henchmen and the others stood; as their Lord lumbered closer to Zarbon in particular, everyone else stepped off to the sides, leaving Zarbon alone to face his Master. When Frieza finally came to a stop in front of him, Zarbon tried hard not to show any fear, but it was hard: Frieza absolutely dwarfed Zarbon at about _twenty feet_ tall, taller then most dinosaurs! And to make it worse, Frieza's long muzzle was covered and dripping with the blood of his victims as were his claws.

Zarbon stooped down on one knee in full respect to his Master, but he felt a rather kind, gentle hand being placed to his shoulder, so he looked up into his Master's eyes. Frieza spoke in a very strange-sounding voice, but in a gentle tone that was too soft for the others to hear:

"_Get up, Zarbon… you have done nothing wrong." _

So he did; Frieza turned his massive cranium to face the others; with his long, dragon-like tail swishing behind him, he let out a growl and barked out an order, _"Back to the ship! We will continue our training this evening! Now go!"_

Not wanting to be fools and make a twenty foot tall sharp-toothed alien any angrier then he already was, the others shot off into the distance towards the ship. Now the two creatures were alone… Frieza looked back to Zarbon, his red eyes were now filled with a sort of "regret", and Zarbon just could not pull himself away from them…

"You better go back to the ship as well, Zarbon," Frieza said, "I see that you are injured…" He pointed a claw at Zarbon's side to which Zarbon noticed he had a deep gash on his hip. He placed a hand over it protectively as Frieza opened his large mouth full of shark-like teeth and spoke again, "See to it that you have a nurse look over you."

"Yes, my Lord. Of course, um… thank you."

And Zarbon was quick to be off; his cheeks were turning pink as he wondered to himself why he included the words "thank you". Why did he?

Meanwhile, Frieza watched longingly as Zarbon's form got smaller and smaller until he could see the young man no more… the giant alien sighed. The dreamy little smile that was once upon his lips was now gone, and his bony brows were in a frown.

_Oh, Zarbon… why do you keep doing this to me? Why do you continuously force me to care so much for you…?_

Frieza sighed again and looked at his own frightening reflection in the shallow water below him.

_I can't keep doing this… I just can't… _

Just then, when the waters stopped rippling, another reflection came into view… and it was one that Frieza didn't like: the tall dry hill which he had originally descended from on his attack, but now, the figure of someone else stood upon it.

Frieza stared at the reflection, his eyes widening; he took a breath through his flared nostrils and, very cautiously and meekly, lifted his large head to look up towards the top of the hill and to the person overlooking him…

It was Cooler.

Frieza froze in total fear. His older brother stood there like an unbeatable foe, with his arms crossed over his chest and an expression on his young face of both confusion and curiosity…

Cooler had been in that very spot just long enough to catch _everything _that went down in the valley below…


	14. Night Moves

…Frieza watched, petrified, as his brother slowly descended down the mountain on an invisible cloud of his own Ki. Cooler kept his arms crossed, with his fingers drumming on his biceps; his eyes never left their gaze into Frieza's own eyes, which were wide with fear. It felt like an hour to Frieza as he watched his older brother slowly make his approach, and eventually Cooler came to a stop right in front of his younger brother. The tip of Cooler's tail wormed around as he stared into his brother as though he had never seen his Third Form before (which he had, of course), or Frieza though perhaps he was just surprised at all the blood shed on his face and hands.

"My, my, brother…" Cooler finally spoke, shaking his head, "I've always known you to have a particularly bad temper, but I've never seen it quite _this_ bad… Tell me, what got into you?"

At first, Frieza just stared down his own snout at his now smaller brother; in time, he found the words to say, "Well... brother… I found the attitudes for those particular warriors not to my liking…"

"So you rip them to shreds just for their _attitudes_?" Cooler tilted his head in curiosity. "If I remember correctly, they were not disrespectful to _you_, now were they?"

Frieza turned his long-cranium head to look nervously off to the side… "…N-no, they were not, brother…" He looked back at Cooler and defended sternly, "But they _were_ to my right hand man!"

Cooler turned up his lip and shrugged, "So? So what if they were rude to your right hand man? What is he worth?"

Frieza didn't answer.

Cooler continued, "Why, my own henchmen are great to have around and everything, but honestly, what do I care what others think of them? What matters is what _I_ think of them, and if I find them to be up to my personal standards, then that's fine…"

"And I agree with that!" Frieza suddenly burst defensively. Cooler stared at him.

"I know that, Frieza. But what I have to make a point on here is that my henchmen are my protectors: it's not the other way around, brother. My henchmen know to take care of themselves as well as myself."

"I understand that." Frieza said.

"You say you do, but here's what you have confused me on, Frieza: why did you tear up those choice soldiers just because they were rude to your_ right hand man_?"

Frieza froze again; he could feel a lump in his throat, his mouth was dry and he began to sweat a little.

"Er, well… Mmm…" Frieza could feel his eyes lowering to his older brother's feet. "My henchmen are… _important _to me!"

"Like how?"

"For instance, if their spirits are crushed… they may _falter_ in their services to me." Frieza quickly made up something.

"But _my_ henchmen have had _their_ spirits crushed many times over," Cooler countered, "And they've _never_ had any trouble looking after _my _well being. Why are yours any different?"

Frieza took a step back, "Because…mine are young… and foolish. Yes, foolish; and they are simply not prepared to handle such pressing situations right now…"

Frieza felt like punching himself. What a stupid excuse! But it was all he could come up with. He watched the expression on his older brother's face change from confusion to humor, which angered Frieza.

Cooler came closer to his brother's large form, grinning. "Frieza, if your present henchmen are that weak, why not kill them and get better ones which you will not have to fight for?"

And it was then that Frieza decided he didn't have to listen any of this anymore. He looked his brother right in the eye and declared "…Cooler, I am _not_ going to kill my henchmen, and certainly not when Papa is coming in less then one day; if I do, Papa will think of me as _reckless_ with my men… _like you are_!" He added with distain and a wrinkled snout.

Cooler let his arms fall to his sides and looked at Frieza with complete disbelief. "WHAT?! _You're calling ME reckless?!_ _You're_ the one who just went completely Godzilla on those five unfortunate men of yours!"

"_Ok! You know what?!"_ Frieza's great, fang-filled muzzle barked as he jabbed a finger at his brother's chest. _"You are ALWAYS doing this to me! _ _You are always trying to point out stupid little insignificant things that I do differently then you, and you bring them up in my face_!"

"OH COME ON! _It's called 'Sibling Rivalry'! And if you were not so much of a whiny little HATCHLING about it, FRIEZA, you would stand to actually LEARN something from me!"_

"_And why the HELL would I want to waste any of my time trying to 'learn' anything from the likes of YOU?!" _Frieza roared.

"_Because I'm your older brother and I KNOW MORE THEN YOU!_ So there!" Cooler turned his body sideways, crossed up his arms tightly and stuck out his tongue.

Frieza gritted his pearly teeth and balled his hands into fists; it tormented him that he was never allowed to hit his older brother (no matter how annoying he was) for fear of his Father's chastisement, and yet his brother Cooler was not only allowed to bicker at every little thing he did, but was allowed to strike Frieza as well. Frieza pursed his black lips tightly together, blew hot air from his flared nostrils and stomped passed Cooler towards his own ship. Just as he was heading off, Frieza could hear Cooler shouting to him, "Don't expect me to clean up this mess!", to which Frieza held up his middle finger.

Left all alone, Cooler rested his knuckles on his hips and let out a hefty sighed; as he pondered his young brother's strange actions, he allowed his eyes to rest upon the bloody massacre painted over the large area, while dark storm clouds gathered in the distance…

Meanwhile, oblivious to the intense argument between the two powerful aliens, Zarbon sat alone in a bed within an empty waiting room contained by the Medical Wing of Frieza's ship. The big gash on his hip had been stitched up and a wide bandage was wrapped around his waist to seal it. Zarbon sat silently with his chin resting in his hand elbow resting in his other hand with the bed covers over his legs and his back resting against a bunch of pillows. Two things bothered him: one was the itchy stitches in his side, and the other was _the reaction_ from his Master.

Never in his life had Zarbon ever witnessed it: Frieza fighting for someone other then himself! To him and the other warriors, it was simply unheard of, an impossible fantasy! But it came true, not just in the eyes of Zarbon himself, but in those of Dodoria, Kiwi, and about twelve other bystanders (who were now probably going to have bed-wetting problems for the next two weeks after seeing their Sovereign transform into the blood-thirsty space creature they saw). But aside from the laughs, Zarbon was deeply worried: he appreciated most definitely what his Lord Frieza did for him, but would Frieza be expecting some kind of _payback_ for his troubles?

Zarbon was beginning to feel restless, so he sat up, threw the covers off himself, and moved to the side of his bed, allowing his legs to hang off the side; he rested both elbows on his knees and hunched over in thought as he racked his brain on what he should do. He could hear the sound of the heavy rains hitting the roof and single glass window of the small, dark room; Zarbon raised his tired head an inch to gaze at his own shadow set against the plain wall in front of him.

Just then, he heard the door to his room open on the opposite end of the room behind him; for a moment his shadow was killed in the few seconds of exposed light from the outside world, but was instantly cut off as soon as the door was shut tightly once more. As Zarbon listened to the footsteps that approached his bed, he didn't bother turning around. He kept his bare back to the soul that came closer: _It's probably the nurse with more medications… that crazy wench thinks I'm going to die from this little scratch on my hip…_

Zarbon sighed slightly as he spoke out loud, though softly, "Look, woman, I told you: I will be fine. I do not need anymore of your pointless medications for this little nick."

"_I understand… but we all need medications for the things we __**can't see**__, Zarbon…"_

Zarbon's heart skipped a beat. A tiny gasp just managed to escape his mouth and his eyes became as wide as lollypops. But he didn't turn around to look… there was no point in him dong so. There was no mistaking that icy, feminine voice…

There was the sound of another (much smaller) body coming upon the bed right behind him, and Zarbon felt two cold hands reach up and begin to massage his bare, goose bump-covered shoulders. Zarbon sat still and inwardly, with his arms folded closed to his bare chest and his eyes looking to the floor while the loose strands of his long hair fell around his head to conceal his anxious expression. Soon, Zarbon felt his Master's hands creep down his back and arms, taking in his tight muscles. Then they tenderly explored his sensitive ribcage area and gripped at his waist; Zarbon gulped quietly as the strong, cool-scaled arms of his Lord wrapped around him tightly and he was brought into a rather warm embrace.

"_My poor boy…"_ Frieza spoke in his "mother-to-baby" tone again, _"It must have hurt real, real bad when you ran into that mean ol' post, didn't it?"_

Zarbon didn't have a clue how to respond to this, so he just timidly nodded his head. He felt Frieza rest his own head against his back. He whispered, _"Does Zarbon want Mama to make it all better?"_

Zarbon tensed up; it felt so unnatural for his Master to call himself his mother, but none-of-the-less he nodded again… what was the point of disagreeing? Immediately, Zarbon felt the cool, creeping hands of his Master gently pick him up underneath and rest him at the top corner of the bed with his head resting upon the pillows. Then Frieza lay down right beside him with his own head near the edge (so that his sharp horn would not go through the bed) and covered them both with the blankets… Zarbon looked over and gazed into the eyes of the creature that ruled his every breath of life…

What he saw was something very different… as his own golden eyes stared into the two, big rubies that were Frieza's, the young man didn't see the same brutal tyrant he always recognized… instead, he saw a creature who's eyes were filled with the longing to care for something other then himself… something which Zarbon could not put his finger on… Was it just pleasure his Master wanted from him? Or was it something much more… something unimaginable to which no other being in the universe (including himself) knows about…

But when Zarbon dared to give his Lord Frieza a faint little smile, Frieza's eyes reverted back to the same blood-thirsty, wolfish jewels that everyone knew and feared. His glossy black lips curled into that devilish smile which (Zarbon secretly admitted) made his Master so attractive and so sexually alluring…

Frieza lifted a hand and began stroking his black claws through Zarbon's long, gorgeous hair for an endless time, while the calm sounds of the rainstorms outside prevailed in the dark locked room; the previous medications the paranoid nurse had given to Zarbon were beginning to knock him out, but Zarbon didn't care: Frieza's gentle fingers playing in his hair was like a silent lullaby to him, and soon enough his eyelids became too heavy for him. But Frieza remained awake; aided by his natural gift of night vision, the alien ruler was free to stare into Zarbon's youthful beauty for as long as the suns were hidden.

When he was convinced that Zarbon was out cold, Frieza cupped both his hands around his young Servant's delicate face: he could feel himself becoming aroused by the handsome intricacy that was Zarbon's face and tinted blue complexion. Frieza's tail tip was wiggling around under the covers in an erotic fashion while his forehead began to bead up slightly with sweat. Frieza could feel his heart beating louder inside his chest… it was aching for him to _love._ He moved his face closer to Zarbon's, until their noses touched… then Frieza slowly inched his own glossy lips closer to his Servant's.

_I can't keep doing this… _He thought, and suddenly, Frieza's mind flashed back to the bloody mauling of that very day.

Frieza let out a little gasp and immediately pulled himself away, his eyes were wide. He then gazed up into the black ceiling of the recovery room; frustration filled his head:

_Why are you doing this to me, Zarbon? Why do you torment me so? How cruel must you be to torture my soul like this? You must be crueler then even I, Lord Frieza! But why?_

…Frieza turned his starving eyes back to the beautiful creature that lay right beside him. The dangerous alien extended his hands slightly and took Zarbon's delicate face back into his grip while the young man still dozed.

_You'll pay for this, Zarbon! Damn you, Servant… damn you to hell… damn you to… to…_

Frieza lost all control. He kissed his Servant's lips with all the existent fervor in his soul; he allowed his own purple tongue to roam freely within his Servant's mouth while his hands played around in his sea of green hair. The overlord kicked away the covers off of Zarbon and squirmed his cool, scaled body against his as Frieza then proceeded to pull down Zarbon's boxers (though he did it carefully, as to not disrupt his bandaged wound). With his lungs protesting against the long kiss, Frieza pulled away, panting, his eyes wide; he stared deep into the slumbering Zarbon as the alien reached down and retrieved his Servant's length. No longer able to control his urges, Frieza held his breath and shoved his Servant's shaft right up inside himself; Frieza gave an outcry but was quick to stifle himself with his hand over his mouth. Amazingly, Zarbon still remained under the influence of the powerful drugs, so Frieza finally lay down upon him and firmly rubbed his own crotch into Zarbon's; the sweat that had collected on his body aided in Frieza's quest to force Zarbon deeper into him. As he lay back down and cuddled close to his Servant under the bed covers, dragging the back of his hand against Zarbon's soft cheek, Lord Frieza whispered into his ear before he succumbed to slumber…

_Your mine, Zarbon… your ALL mine… And no one can have you but me… _


	15. The Daddy Of All Dilemas

It was the very next day, early in the morning; only one of the planet's three suns had risen, but still remained peeking over the horizon. Only three beings stood outside the enormous flying saucer already there. The other soldiers were still in their living quarters fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the approaching superpower…

"_Yaaawwwwn!" _Dodoria could no longer hide his lethargy; he placed a huge fist to his mouth just in time to cover it as in opened itself for more oxygen for the pink man's lazy brain.

"_Dodoria! Hold your position!"_ Zarbon hissed at him, while he and Dodoria stood a few feet behind Frieza's in his large black hovercraft.

Dodoria rolled his eyes. "Ah geez, Zarbon," he whined, "I can't help it: I'm too darn sleepy!"

"Well if you hadn't stayed up all night reading those Excel Saga mangas of yours, you wouldn't _be_ so sleepy, baka-head!" Zarbon scolded him through gritted teeth, hoping that Lord Frieza could not hear them.

"Ha, I can't help that either; them girls is too pretty." Dodoria goofed off. "Besides, a guy's gotta' have his eye candy once in a blue moon! Hell, I bet you've been feelin' 'starved' yourself, Zarbon (what with no ladies around here…). Well, haven't you?"

Zarbon looked to his fellow henchman, and was suddenly robbed of both words and breath… the memories of his nights with his Master flooded his head yet again, this time with more force. There were so many memories this time, and with them came the sense of impending doom that would immediately befall the young man should he reveal his and Frieza's secret made him sick to his stomach…

"Uh… Zarbon? You okay?" Dodoria asked nervously as he noticed Zarbon had not said anything or moved.

Zarbon blinked and was back to himself again, though now he had a hard time figuring out where he was. He gulped and finally answered softly, "…Yeah, I'm alright."

"'You sure? 'Cause you look real pale…" Dodoria said.

"Yes, I'm sure, Dodoria…" Zarbon gave his head a little shook as he looked back to where Frieza was, "I think I'm just still feeling the effects of the antibiotics…"

"Oh, right; from the cut, I remember now…" and he nodded and turned back to where his Master sat; the fat pink man seemed to forget it right away, but Zarbon didn't.

_Gawd…why do I continuously have these sudden panic attacks? What is wrong with me? No. Focus, Zarbon! You're in the presence of your Superior…_

In the meantime, while Frieza had not heard the whole conversation between Zarbon and Dodoria, he was way too keen of a creature not to know they were indeed speaking to one another. Normally this didn't bother him one bit, for normally nothing they talked about could be of any harm or use to him: he trusted their loyalty. But today, for some reason, the more he heard his two henchmen talking behind his back the more Frieza began to feel a big knot forming in his stomach…

_Now, what could those two be talking so intently about? _He thought,_ Surly it has nothing to do with me, right? No… why would they be talking about me? They know better then that. Still, it wouldn't hurt for me to know, especially if it involves Zarbon… Wait! Why did I just think of Zarbon? What do I need to worry for when he's talking… unless he's talking TOO much…? Oh, Frieza, what are you thinking? Get a hold on yourself! Zarbon would never betray you like that, he knows better…_

Frieza sat back in the chair of his hover throne and took a deep breath to relax himself. But his calming down only lasted a minute, for that's all it took for yet a third flying saucer to appear from the cloudy sky and land just about a few miles away. This ship was different from Frieza's or his brother's in its size: the entire ship was about three times bigger then both Frieza's and Cooler's ships _combined!_ But there was good reason behind this…

As Frieza watched, still as a statue, as the flying saucer landed near a deep wooded area and its loading ramp descend, he called Zarbon and Dodoria to his sides; the small alien wanted to look as powerful and presentable as possible for the new arriver…

Zarbon was a bit confused on what all the commotion was for another ship landing; normally Frieza had plenty of look-alike ship land on planets which he planned on putting on the auction route. But Zarbon had noticed that this new ship was much larger then any other he's seen before, and if he squinted his eyes, he could make out something _huge_ looming towards them…

Frieza, on the other hand, was trying not to look as nervous as his subjects: he slouched in his chair and rested his elbows on the rims of his hovercraft. He had no choice but to allow his thick tail to hang out the side of his throne, where its spiked tip tapped gently against the iron sides. Frieza could see the great horned beast being followed by about thirty or forty of his own followers, and this greatly annoyed the young alien prince.

_Sigh… anything to make me look less impressive! _ He thought with a huff.

_Oh shit… I was dreading this day... _Zarbon contemplated with slight fear.

_Wow, did he get bigger or something? _Dodoria pondered as he watched the being grow slowly closer.

_Hurry it up, Father… we haven't got all day… _Frieza thought impatiently.

About a minute later, the party arrived about a few feet from where Frieza and his henchmen stood. Every soul in that vicinity was instantly dwarfed by the colossal King Cold: the largest Ice-jin Alien in perhaps the known universe stood about twenty feet tall and must have weighed four tons; his muscles bulged and his massive tail was as long and thick as a whole train! Two thick, regal horns jutted from the sides of his armored head and the sharp points directed at the sky and gleaming in the rising suns. Around himself, he wore blue battle armor and a dark, ominous cape which flowed behind him.

But as opposite as he seemed to the tiny, female-looking Frieza, there was simply no denying the family resemblance: King Cold had the same pink colored scales (though his were faded due to his old age), long black claws, black lips, three-toed feet, glacial colorings, and overall reptilian appearance. His eyes were also red like his son's, but unlike Frieza's ruby pupils, King Cold's were small and dark blood red.

"Well, well, son," the mighty creature spoke in a deceivingly polite tone, "It's been so long since we've had time together."

Zarbon peered over at his Master; he was surprised to find Frieza slouched casually in his hover throne, looking up at his potentially dangerous parent with an expression of boredom.

"Yes, Father, it certainly has…"

"Have you been well?"

"Yes, Father."

"Come! Let us see the progress of this year's Trades; last month, you stated you had made some changes to the workings of your ship, my son. Show me, and tell me of your travels." King Cold said taking a step forwards towards Frieza's ship.

"Very well, Father. If you so wish to see my progressions, follow me." And so Frieza led his Father and his Father's crew back into Frieza's ship. Zarbon and Dodoria tried to follow through the crowds of other men, but Frieza gave orders for them to stay outside and guard the entrance to the ship.

"_Aww, maaan!"_ Dodoria was whining as soon as he was out of earshot of their Master. "Why do we gotta' stay out here for? What do we have the guard the ship from?"

But Zarbon was too busy fearfully watching the tail of Frieza's father pass over him like a powerful dragon and disappear into the bowels of the space saucer…

It was a little while later, and Frieza sat within the cozy tea room he once shared with his brother. He and his Father indulged themselves in their favorite red wine while they sat on either side of the small table, both looking out the window into the watery grasslands. Frieza tried hard not to move around too much in his hovercraft as King Cold lightly pressed his son on what he had been doing lately.

"I already told you father," Frieza said as he sipped his wine and gazed out the window of the dim-lit room. "Nothing much has happened here; this is a nice planet, yes, but only if you plan on growing rice all your days…"

King Cold gave a deep chuckle and he took a sip of his own wine. "Yes, I suppose that's so. So then why did you land here in the first place?" He eyed his youngest son.

"From what I could tell from the bow of my ship, I didn't think it would be this saturated, Papa." Frieza answered, not looking up at him once.

"In that case, try to be a little more observant, Frieza. You know, like your _brother_. Now _he_ can spot a bad planet from a light year away, and he isn't even interested in this sort of business…"

As his father went on and on about how inquisitive his oldest son Cooler was, Frieza looked away for a moment to gather what little _patience _was left in him…

Every time. Every single time. It never failed: no sooner would his Papa be criticizing him on anything he did would King Cold be off glamorizing what little Cooler ever did. More proof of the obvious favoritism that was ramped in this family. And it drove Frieza absolutely mad.

"…Speaking of Cooler, where is your brother, Frieza? I would think after not seeing each other in almost a year, he would be staying here for a change?" King Cold looked down at Frieza just as his son turned back to the window.

Frieza answered hastily, "Well, he isn't. He's staying in is own ship."

"Well, why?" the giant alien asked, eyeing his son suspiciously.

"Um… he and I are not on speaking terms, Papa…" Frieza answered softly, keeping his eyes away from his father. He heard his father sigh irritable.

"Oh, Frieza! Must you always do this? Now, what could you and your brother possibly be squabbling about _this time_?" King Cold placed his wine glass down on the small table and crossed his massive arms.

Frieza finally looked up at him and responded irritably, "First of all, it's _not my fault_, Father! If Cooler would just stay out of my business there wouldn't be a problem!"

"Son, your brother is much older then you and _much wiser_ as well!" (At the "wiser" part, Frieza wanted to explode) "So you should be accepting his knowledge with open arms, at least he's no making you pay for it."

"_And even if he was, his 'knowledge' would still be useless to me…"_ Frieza scowled under his breath.

"What?!" His father was finally growing angry. He rose from his chair. "Don't you speak that way about your brother, Frieza! He deserves much more respect then what you give him!"

"But that's my _point_, Papa!" Frieza yelled as he angrily slammed his fists on the rims of his hovering chair. "You always say Cooler deserves respect! It's always about him! What about what I do, Father?!"

"What _do_ you do, son?" King Cold asked this with raised eyebrows and in a tone of genuine inquiry.

Frieza took a moment to rest his head in his palm to gather get back his patience…and sanity. Eventually, he looked back up to his father and said desperately, "My Planet Trade business, Papa! Its stocks have been on the rise continuously all year long and you've said nothing about that! But that plum-colored halfwit brother of mine does hardly anything and you give him all the glory!" Frieza said his last sentence with full distain.

At this point, King Cold's face grew fierce, and the shadows of the dimly-lit room only made him look even more threatening. He calmly lowered himself down so that he and Frieza were face to face. He growled,

"That 'plum-colored halfwit' is your _brother_, and_ your future king."_

Frieza refuse to let his father scare him; he was never one to stoop so quickly to humility, and just being reminded of his brother's hierarchy over him just made Frieza even angrier. The little alien turned away from his father and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. Frieza muttered bitterly, _"Well then… I guess I shall have to practice my courtesy around him, won't I?"_

Frieza looked arrogantly calm enough, but deep inside, he was bracing for the verbal slaughter he was sure to receive from his father. King Cold certainly looked enraged, but only for a moment or so; eventually, the gigantic alien ruler settled right back down into his deceivingly upbeat demeanor, and sat back down in his big easy chair. His next words came like a charm, as if nothing was wrong…

"Why… _yes_, my son. You most certainly _will_ have to work on your _manners_…"

_SMACK!_

--

Zarbon entered the ship with Dodoria through one of the side Exits of Frieza's ship; after standing out in the leg-deep, insect infested waters of the land, the two henchmen decided they had been bitten enough and made for their usual entrance into the flying saucer. But upon reaching the loading ramp, they met the many faces of King Cold's men: much like their own Master, King Cold's men were large, muscular brutes; many wore thick metal armor and chains on themselves while others preferred to show off their thick chest muscles and battle scars. Frieza's two henchmen stopped in front of the wide, lowered ramp; King Cold's soldiers were all laying out upon it, some having lunch, others just talking. But the chatter quickly died down when Dodoria stepped onto the platform and made his way around them.

"Come on, Zar'!" Dodoria was saying as he made it to the main entrance under the ship.

But Zarbon stood still; he was hesitant to dare to cross paths with these men, and with good reason. And that reason became as clear as the day itself,

"Hay, look, boys!" One of King Cold's men taunted, "Looks like the Master's son isn't as keen to picking out fighters as his Pop's is; Frieza's gone and picked himself a _woman_!"

All the men burst with laughter, and Zarbon could feel his cheeks turning a deep vermillion with embarrassment. But the young man had been trained by Frieza for far too long to shy away from challengers; he took a breath and finally made his way up the ramp with his hands on his hips, trying to look as uncaring as possible. But it was hard to do with about forty brutes all jeering at him and calling him all kinds of nasty names; a few of them even began to cat-call and whistle at him as he walked by. Zarbon kept his eyes to the metal flooring, trying not to make any eye contact with any of them as they began to point at his long braid, jewelry, and arm/leg warmers…

Safe! He and Dodoria were finally together and within the sanctuary of their Lord's ship; Zarbon felt pretty goon about himself now, as he had resisted the extreme urge to blow the heads off of King Cold's lackeys. Dodoria was, of course, oblivious to Zarbon's high spirits, or even the pestering he received from the big men outside.

"Let's find our room, man," the flabby pink ball of spikes said as he and Zarbon began to hustle through the corridors. "We don't want 'you-know-who' catching us off our posts."

But turning the very next corner proved to be a huge mistake…


	16. What Goes Around Comes Around

Zarbon and Dodoria stopped dead in their tracks. Right behind Frieza.

At the very moment the two men had rounded the corner, Frieza had just stepped out of his living room where he had just got done having wine with his father. Zarbon and Dodoria watched Frieza rather angrily slam the door to the dark room and just stand there, with his back to them both.

For a moment the three male creatures all stood there in the corridor, which thankfully was completely empty as it was lunch time on the ship. Zarbon and Dodoria waited for Frieza to turn around and face them or speak, but he never did; he just stood there silently… and Frieza had his hand to the right side of his face.

Now, Frieza's henchmen both knew Frieza knew they were right there, for there was no hiding their Ki's when they were only six feet away from their Master. Zarbon decided he was the braver one and approached the tyrant.

"My Lord… I know you are angry with us for leaving our posts…"

He waited for Frieza to make a move or say a word, but he remained as still as a statue.

"…But I can assure you, Dodoria and I made absolutely sure everything was left in perfect condition…"

Just then, Zarbon caught sight of Frieza's tail tip tapping the ground rapidly, and the alien's little body began to _shake._

"Um… Lord Frieza?" Zarbon spoke worryingly. He lightly placed a hand on his Master's shoulder…

SMACK!

It happened so quickly, no one even say it coming: within a spit second, Frieza had whirled around and punched Zarbon in the face so hard it sent the young man flying passed a frightened Dodoria and into a wall, where it left a dent in the metal. As Dodoria ran to Zarbon's side, Frieza was already stomping off down the hallway towards his room. When Zarbon finally opened his eyes, his hearing seemed to be put on "mute": he couldn't hear any words coming from Dodoria's mouth, and his head was spinning. His mouth was slightly ajar from the pure shock of it all; Zarbon couldn't get the image of Frieza's face from his mind. It was so full of _hurt_...

Zarbon's gold eyes never left Frieza's form; he watched his Master until he could no longer see him through the gathering crowds of curious fellow fighters…

--

It was a few minutes later, and the tyrant was just a few yards away from his private chambers… Frieza kept his hand right against the left side of his face, trying his best to cover the bleeding scuff marks on his cheek and under his eye… The tears welling up in both his eyes began to overcome him… he covered his eyes with both his hands and broke into a run.

Everything around him became one big blur; though no one else was around him, the tyrant still felt like a thousand eyes were watching him… he covered his face like an ashamed criminal and fled faster. Voices began to ring in his ear holes: they taunted him, told him he was pathetic, so low for being born of what he was, for being not full male, or for not being as strong as he "should"…

SLAM!

Frieza stood there, his back to his locked bedroom doors… All was silent throughout his bedroom except for his heavy breathing and his sniffling. The window to his room was wide open and the alien could hear the native wading birds singing their songs of glee; Frieza hated the birds' ignorant singing almost as much as he hated the sun's rays illuminating the thick tears that streamed down the soft, pink scales of his delicate face. And the feeling of the open window revealing his "weakness" to the world only made Frieza tear up even worse now, and he collapsed to the floor with his head resting on his knees, hugging himself…

_Why do you do this to me? _(Sob) _ I hate you, Father…_ (Sob)

--

"How bad is it?"

Someone from behind him asked, but Zarbon didn't bother answering; he continued to dab gently at the left side of his face. It was bruised and scuffed, and bleeding slightly, but Zarbon tried not to show any pain, especially not with so many of his fellow fighters standing around him in his bathroom.

"My God, Zarbon! What did you do to deserve this punishment?" Kiwi said from somewhere in the back.

"Shut up, Kiwi!" Zarbon yelled over his shoulder. "I have done nothing!"

"Well you must have done _something_ wrong for Lord Frieza to hit you like he did!" Kiwi jeered.

Dodoria stood at his side and put a caring hand on his comrade's shoulder; "Don't pay any attention to them, Zar'. Just clean your face up as best you can. Frieza might call us back outside any time now."

Zarbon continued to clean himself at his bathroom sink while everyone else continued to gossip. Suddenly, there was a loud beep and everyone looked to their left at the small speaker box on the wall of Zarbon and Dodoria's room. All fell silent at the request at the other end:

"_Will Zarbon please report to His Majesty's chambers? Thank you!" _

_Click._

Zarbon's face fell as everyone else's slowly gazed back at him.

"_Ohhh, mannn…"_ Kiwi said fearfully. _"You are in soooooo much trouble now!"_

Zarbon said nothing as he turned his back to the sink and passed through the crowd of men that still stood mumbling excitedly to one another; he could hear their words asking if he was going to be skinned alive by Lord Frieza or just blown to bits. Zarbon hated this so much that he looked to the ground, allowing the loose strands of his long hair to shroud his face until he made it out his door.

With the other men and Dodoria staying clear away from him, Zarbon was safe in the empty hall to show his fear: he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but this only made his forehead sweat, and as he went to wipe some of that off his left cheek, he forgot about his injury and immediately cupped his hand over the bruised area. As he grew nearer to his Master's layer, his mind was racing:

_Oh gawd, what did I do?! What did I do?! What could I have done to make Frieza so angry with me? Oh no… I bet it was because I dared to touch him! Oh, I should have known: Lord Frieza never liked being touched by anyone! (Sigh) Calm yourself down, Zarbon. Maybe if you immediately get down on your knees and beg at his feet, he'll let you off with just a slight beating… _

Zarbon entered Frieza's room.

He immediately saw his Master standing in front of the large, circular window in the middle of the wall, holding his hands behind his back and his heels together. He didn't turn around or even move as Zarbon came in and the doors shut by themselves. As silence fell upon the room, both creatures became aware of each other's anxiousness: Zarbon couldn't miss Frieza's tail tip tapping the floor, and Frieza could feel Zarbon's Ki Level rising and falling with each rapid heartbeat. Finally, Frieza spoke,

"Zarbon, the reason I called you in here is I wanted to apologize…"

Frieza cringed: he absolutely hated apologizing… the fears of his men believing their Master was going soft was never far from the alien's mind… He waited for what Zarbon's next words would be.

Zarbon was flabbergasted; never in his life did he hear Frieza say he was sorry for something, anything! And never did he think he was ever one to hear it for himself. He chose his next words cautiously,

"For… for what, my Lord?"

"For striking you." Frieza answered flatly.

"Oh... really?" Zarbon knew he sounded stupid, but Frieza went on before he had time to recover himself.

"Yes, Zarbon. I shouldn't have hit you like that: you did nothing to deserve it. Therefore… I am sorry."

With his face still away from Zarbon, Frieza closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly and quietly out his nose: oh, how he _hated _to say those words, but strangely enough, he felt a lot better. More relaxed.

"Well, that's very kind and admirable of you, Master." Zarbon said, though still keeping his tone of submission. "Of course you have my forgiveness, my Lord! I would never hold a grudge against you… even if you hadn't apologized to me."

Frieza thought this over, then a little smile appeared on his black lips. _Heh… I should have known Zarbon wouldn't try to take advantage of this rare lapse in my character…_

At last, Frieza turned around as the suns began to set upon the horizon, and Zarbon was able to gaze upon his Master's porciline-like face again after the shock of the attack, but something instantly caught the young man's eye…

"…My Lord, whatever happened to your face?"

Frieza could feel his cheeks beginning to turn pink, and he lightly touched the scuffed up left side of his own face as he answered point-blank, "This is none of your concern, Zarbon. It is only a bruise, merely just proof of my loving father's 'parenting skills'." Zarbon noted there was an air of sarcasm at the end of Frieza's sentence…

He watched his Master make his way to where he was standing; it always made Zarbon very wary when his powerful Master approached him, regardless of the circumstances. Frieza came right up to him and wrapped one mighty arm around his waist while he held the back of his hand to Zarbon's own bruised and scuffed cheek. Zarbon enjoyed the cool touch against his skin, and he could feel the swelling of his injury going down; Frieza spoke to him in his "mother-to-baby" tone again,

"_Would Zarbon like it if 'mama' made it all better? Hmmm?" _

Zarbon answered sheepishly, "…Um, alright."


	17. A Change In Behavior

(Author's Note: I decided to take Flyrisha's  advice and be a little more factual when it comes to Frieza's supremacy; I'm sure there were times when Frieza felt the need to pronounce his dominance over Zarbon… and not just on the battlefield…)

--

Frieza smiled devilishly and he took hold of Zarbon's long braid like it was a leash; he forced Zarbon unto his bed with his head resting on his Master's pillows. Zarbon kept his eyes to the ceiling (as was instructed by Frieza) and felt his Master removing his clothes (although Frieza removed his stretchable armor suit first before he lay down). Zarbon could feel his skin becoming prickly with goose bumps as he felt Frieza rub his cold hands up and down his bare torso and stomach. Soon, Frieza's hands were roaming freely around his henchman's whole body, like two horses running freely in the Plains…

When Frieza was satisfied that Zarbon was in enough of an ignorant bliss, the alien delicately leapt upon his bed and settled down upon his favorite Servant, with his own crotch snug together with Zarbon's. Frieza moved his hands further up his Servant's body, delicately dragging his black claws over the soft skin around Zarbon's arms and underarms. Zarbon closed his eyes and shivered under the ticklish sensations; Frieza couldn't help but notice this and giggled,

"Zarbon, don't tell me you are_ that _sensitive to touch…"

Zarbon kept looking up at the ceiling as he answered meekly, "No, my Lord."

Frieza giggled some more as he cupped Zarbon's delicate head in his hands; Frieza then arched his back and engaged his loyal henchman in a deep kiss. Frieza allowed his tongue to reach in and grope inside his partner's mouth, but the alien was most surprised when the normally submissive Zarbon did the same thing! Frieza was intrigued by this, so he tested Zarbon further: Frieza brought one hand up to his Servant's forehead and he began to stroke and pet Zarbon's thick, lovely green hair. Zarbon allowed his own hands to reach up and gingerly rub Frieza's soft underbelly and thighs. Frieza raised his eyebrows as he continued to kiss an otherwise inert Zarbon; the alien thought to himself,

_My, my! Zarbon is certainly touchy tonight!_

Frieza almost felt like laughing, but instead he expressed his humor by wagging his long tail; at this point, Zarbon moved his hands further up and gripped at his Master's hips. Frieza opened his eyes and his tail stopped wagging: this was certainly something he didn't ask for… and Frieza finally lost his patience when he felt Zarbon's fingers digging into both sides of his butt. When Zarbon continued to kiss him, Frieza proceeded to _bite_ Zarbon's tongue, then bit him again, this time hard in the lip.

Zarbon, shocked, let out a small cry and pulled himself away, covering his face temporarily with his hands. When he was sure Frieza would not try to bite him again, he took his hands away slowly: he found himself staring right back at a very irritated Frieza. His black lips were pursed together tightly and his red eyes were filled with fierceness; Frieza's intense anger contorted his normally smooth-skinned face with creases and wrinkles, which made Frieza look older then he actually was.

"Master? What is wrong?" Zarbon asked, his voice quivering. He grew even more scared as Frieza continued to look fiercely down at him with a stony face. Then Zarbon did something that was truly stupid: he reached his hand up to try and stroke Frieza's cheek. He entered a world of pain when Frieza grabbed his wrist and squeezed it; Zarbon's eyes widened slightly as his Master took hold of his other wrist and spoke in a cold but soft voice,

"You know Zarbon… you seem pretty _brave_ tonight…"

Frieza began to bend back Zarbon's wrists in an unnatural direction, causing them to pop. Zarbon began to _scream._

"… And you seem so eager to get_ inside me_ as well…"

Frieza spoke over Zarbon's cries. He twisted his Servant's hands as far around as they would go, while at the same time Frieza allowed his long, sharp black claws to cut around Zarbon's wrists; Zarbon had his eyes tightly shut and was gritting his teeth in great pain.

"…But perhaps I have been a little _too lenient_ with you…"

Frieza took Zarbon's limp hands into his own and began to constrict them within his powerful grip. Zarbon began to whimper and tears finally began to stream down his beautiful face. Frieza stared into his favorite henchman, and he lightly shook his head, his black horns sparkling: Zarbon needed to learn.

"…I'm sorry I have to do this, but I must put you back in your place…"

Then Frieza noticed the blood running down Zarbon's arms… and a powerful urge overtook him.

Zarbon composed himself long enough to look to his Master, and was horrified at what he saw: Frieza had his head turned slightly and proceeded to lick up the blood that had begun to stream down his arms. He watched Frieza's face become smooth and relaxed as the alien dragged his soft purple tongue against Zarbon's bare skin; Frieza's beautiful eyes remained delicately closed as he held up Zarbon's arm and continued to clean it with his tongue, then he discreetly moved on to the other arm.

After all the foolish words and gestures he's made so far, Zarbon didn't dare say anything or resist; the young man simply laid his head back on the pillows, trying to hold back his tears. He felt completely helpless, like a small boy pinned down by a ferocious wild tiger that was now merely getting a small morsel of blood, an appetizer of sorts, right before it was to slay him. Of course, this was a complete dramatization: Zarbon was much taller and therefore bigger then the petite and nimble alien that sat upon him, but that didn't change the horrors. It was like Frieza was not only feeding off of Zarbon's blood, but also his pain and torment as well…

Zarbon held his own for about thirty minutes: he knew it was over at last when he no longer felt the soft brushing of Frieza's tongue against his now goose bump-prickly skin. He very slowly and carefully raised his head just so that he could get a glimpse of his now cleaned up arms; the Servant looked higher and noticed his Master had even licked at his open wounds around his wrists. He looked to his right and saw Frieza licking his chops discreetly; then he noticed Zarbon staring up at him, and Zarbon was jolted with panic. They stared into each other's eyes.

Finally, Frieza looked to the hands he still grappled in his powerful grip; he slowly placed them to Zarbon's sides against the silk sheets of the bed (Zarbon cringed silently, for his wrists were still very injured). Frieza brought his left hand to his porcelain-like face and examined the blood that still lingered under his claws; Zarbon felt Frieza give a very faint sigh and the Ice-jin Prince began to clean his claws with his mouth, taking in the sweet blood of his servant/prisoner… When he was finished, Frieza turned his soft ruby eyes to Zarbon and smiled, his beautiful black lips glissading slightly in the last remaining rays of the setting suns outside the single open window.

It was a few minutes later, and Frieza had returned from his large, walk-in closet; he had been in there for quite awhile after he had ordered Zarbon to stay on his Master's bed until he got back. For the remainder of the time Frieza was gone, Zarbon obeyed, even though he was in serious pain: he had good reason to believe his wrists were broken, for they were starting to swell and turn a bit purple. Zarbon also took this time to catch the breath he'd been holding for the better part of the previous time with his Lord.

But he heard a sound like chains hitting against each other and there appeared Frieza: he held in his right hand a crystal glass of some of his strongest wine from his small refrigerator in another hidden part of his room, and in his left hand he gripped what appeared to be a black horsewhip and a pair of small, odd-looking handcuffs. Now Zarbon was _really _scared.

Frieza took a long sip of his wine as he casually strolled back to his large bed where Zarbon still remained laying upon; Frieza said nothing and had on an impassive look on his face as he placed his wine glass down on his nightstand and grabbed hold of Zarbon by the back of his neck, the alien's black claws dug into his Servant's skin. Zarbon cringed as he was forced off the bed and onto his knees with his chest and head resting against the edge; Zarbon watched with growing anxiety as Frieza put the whip in his mouth and held it between his white teeth as he got behind Zarbon and proceeded to handcuff his limp, injured wrists together. Try as he might, Zarbon could not stifle his whimpers when the cuffs were tightened.

Frieza noted Zarbon's pain and removed the long horsewhip from his mouth; he wrapped his cool, scaly arms around his henchman's neck and rested his chest and belly against Zarbon's back sexually. Frieza spoke softly in his ear,

"_I know this hurts, my friend… but it will have to get worse before it gets better." _

From out the corner of his eye, Zarbon stared at the black whip held tightly in his master's hand; its flapped end was very close to his face. The handsome man's heart was heart was beating faster with the thoughts of his Lord applying that thing to his bare body; Zarbon felt like fainting, so he closed his eyes. Frieza turned his head some to look at his henchman's face and he sighed; he couldn't get enough of Zarbon's beauty.

Frieza stood above Zarbon, looking rather menacing with the whip gripped in his right hand and his body casting the shadow of a horned monster across Zarbon and the bed. The alien prince too up his wine glass again and took another long sip, hoping he could get a little drunk before he got started. Next, Frieza set his glass down and slid off his black undergarments, his red eyes never leaving Zarbon's body; next, after kicking away his short black pants, Frieza reached down and removed his own reproductive organs from the pouch of skin. And finally, Frieza came right up behind Zarbon, placed his cool hands on his Servant's thighs and pressed his length into his Servant's rear.

Zarbon could feel his Lord's hardening shaft against his hole, but for now he was just too emotionally drained to really care. It actually felt good to have Frieza's cool organs pressing against him, for all the panicking he did before had made the young man hot. Frieza could feel himself falling into a deep, drunken state of sensuality: he lost control when he dropped the black whip to the floor and suddenly dug his claws into Zarbon's hips. Zarbon's eyes flew open and he screamed as Frieza thrust himself into his Servant's rear entrance as hard as he could. Frieza threw back his head and moaned loudly while Zarbon continued to scream, both creatures began to sweat.

For thirty minutes the tyrant Frieza forcefully jacked Zarbon, his powerful tail became wrapped around Zarbon's waist like a constricting snake; the squeezing on Zarbon's waist restricted his air flow, and Zarbon was only able to release a few frightened squeaks and shivers. Frieza, on the other hand, was having a grand time, and snickered at his Servant's little noises as he humped him hard. Frieza grabbed his wine glass and finished off his drink; as he went to put it back on the stand, it fell and broke into many pieces. Frieza saw this and stopped humping, he was very irritated; before Zarbon could prepare himself, Frieza pulled himself out of him and angrily began to stomp his foot on the pieces of glass shards. Being reptilian, Frieza's thick soles protected his feet from the glass; poor Zarbon suddenly wished he was one of his Master's soles.

When Frieza was done with his minor temper tantrum, he crossed his arms tightly across his chest and pouted; when he noticed Zarbon watching out the corner of his eye, Frieza turned on his heel and kicked Zarbon hard in the butt. Zarbon squeaked and turned his head away, some strands of his lovely hair fell in his face; he heard his master start to walk back to his open closet. Frieza spoke,

"I must refuel, but I'm not done with you yet, my friend…"

His tone was now less cold and more playful, but still just as chilling.


	18. A Song For The Spared

Zarbon lay there as still as a statue, terrified that the moment he moved Frieza would sense it, and return to slaughter him. With his wrung wrists still cuffed tightly behind his back and his rear hole now raw and tender, Zarbon was doing all he could to hold back his tears and shivers, and being naked didn't help matters. It was all he could do to sit still in the growing darkness of the evening, like a scared child waiting for the return of his reprimanding parent…

It the total darkness of his locked closet, Frieza sat on the carpeted floor under his hanging clothes in front of his small refrigerator where he kept his favorite wines. A "secret stash" of sorts, the alien prince was indeed wise to keep a batch for himself in case the ship's kitchen was to run out. As Frieza poured himself yet another glass full, he thought deeply to himself,

_Hmm… dear, dear Zarbon. Why did he have to take it this far? It is one thing to pet me lightly, I would have enjoyed that… but to fondle me like that was certainly uncalled for, therefore I must carry out his punishment, no matter how hard it will be for him and me…_

He placed the wine bottle to his side and took in a long sip. He thought some more,

_Hard for me? What am I thinking? This will be most enjoyable for me: to relieve my pressures unto Zarbon and be back to my work… Though if my retched father plans on staying long, I must be sure to keep Zarbon in good health if I am to use him to my whims… _

Before he knew it, Frieza had polished off his glass, and set aside to fill it again. It was a rather large wine glass too, not the dainty, shallow ones you'd normally see Frieza with, but this one was more like a crystal goblet. Frieza finished off about three or four more drinks before he started to feel himself getting "buzzed". Even his thoughts were getting fuzzy:

…_Hmm… How dare Zarbon… do that to his master? I'll… I'll have to do to …Hmm, do to him what his mother should have done! Grrr…'little bastard… his good looks… thinking he can get off so easil-… easily… humph! I'll make him reap the day… or, night… that he fondled me, Frieza! _

And so in a newly refueled rage, Frieza went to stand on his feet… but fell down right in that spot with an "Ooof!" The reptilian alien sat up and shook his head, his brain felt like a balloon; he struggled to his feet once more, but needing to grab hold of whatever was around him for support. Frieza grabbed the half empty wine bottle next to him and shut his refrigerator door with his tail, making his way out the large, walk-in closet.

Just as he was beginning to calm down, Zarbon was startled by a noise behind him; he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Out came his Master Frieza, and he was obviously drunk: you couldn't tell by his face, it was doll-like and full of serious, but his body gave him away. The alien staggered this way and that, and when he tried to stand still to focus his dizzy vision, he still swayed as though he was on a rocking boat; Zarbon continued to stare innocently at him until Frieza made it over to him, still gripping the wine bottle.

"Well well... it would seem you're still due for a little "reproofing", Zarbon…"

Frieza's voice was just as chilly as ever, but surprising to Zarbon, he wasn't slurring his words at all; he spoke just as clearly as ever. Zarbon gulped as Frieza finished off the rest of his wine… then he gave a cry when his Master suddenly swung the bottle down and struck him in the head. As the pain flooded his skull, Frieza threw the bottle into his bedroom wall (where it shattered into pieces) and mounted Zarbon from behind; a much frightened Zarbon felt his master gripping him under his thighs and lifting his legs about an inch off the carpet, separating them slightly.

The searing pain from before came back to Zarbon with a vengeance as the drunken Frieza forcefully thrust his shaft into his hole and began to hump him; his jacking was quite aggressive, and at one point, when Zarbon let out a squeak, Frieza turned his head down to bite him hard on his side. Zarbon held his breath to restrain himself from making another noise, and for the next hour, the two creatures mated: one willingly, one not.

At one point, Frieza remembered his trusty whip lying at the foot of his bed; the galactic ruler seized it and held it close to Zarbon's side, allowing his servant to feel the leather of the instrument. When Frieza grew dizzy from the humping and felt himself discharge, he moaned sensually and held the whip over near Zarbon's face.

Zarbon gazed at the long black stick in his Master's hand and shivered like a frightened animal; Frieza chuckled,

"Oh, come now, Zarbon… you knew this was coming."

Finally, Frieza held the whip over his head… Zarbon could see the ominous shadow across the bed… and the instrument was brought down with a terrible _crack!_ Zarbon cried out loud, but this was met with another infliction that was just as painful as the first. Losing his battle with his tears, the youthful man buried his face into the sheets of his Master's bed as Frieza continued to laugh his witch-like laugh and beat him. One hit at a time, one for every three seconds passed, the alien ruler applied the rough leather strap to his young servant's bare hide, and Frieza panted as he continued to thrust himself into Zarbon's entrance.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

It felt like hours of torment to Frieza's youthful henchman, when really it was about forty minutes; Frieza was very free with his whip, beating Zarbon in the legs, under his thighs, on his back and against his ribs. Once in a while, when Frieza hit him in an especially tender area, Zarbon would cry out, but he would no sooner be punished with a few stabbings of Frieza's sharp, black claws. His lovely green hair was now a mess, with long strands of it hanging freely around his sad face; but surprisingly, Zarbon took this "punishment" more seriously then his "punisher" perhaps thought. All the while Frieza was beating him, Zarbon kept telling himself the same thing he always been told to whenever he's in pain:

_Just hold it in, Zarbon… Come on, you pretty boy! You've been through worse times then this: remember the attack of the Saiyans?! You've become weak, you fool! Stop your sniveling and see out your punishment! Why, this is your fault to begin with: if you hadn't been so bold and careless in front of Frieza, you would not be in this mess! You have no one to blame but yourself, Zarbon… how dare you touch your Lord Frieza like that! You're lucky he didn't KILL you, now straighten up! _

Unaware of Zarbon's self-berate, Frieza was becoming tired; after a few more minutes, he could no longer wield the horsewhip with any real power or force. The alien stared at the whip for a moment or two, as though he were about to release something from his hand that he didn't want to let go for fearful reasons beyond the understanding of anyone but himself… the he let it go, he let the whip fall to the ground. Frieza, wearing a look of plain grief, gripped Zarbon's thighs once more and continued to hump him, this time at a slower and gentler pace.

By time Frieza felt himself releasing for a second time, he was wet with sweat from brow to toe and his lovely lips were parted slightly to allow some soft pants to escape. He looked at Zarbon, who appeared pretty worse off: the young man's normally light blue facial features were now turning gray, his breathing was heavy, and while the rest of his body seemed to be numb, Zarbon wore a look of distress, as if fighting back more tears. Suddenly, Frieza could feel the alcohol subsiding, and the ever so strange motherly feelings took its place; the longer he stared at his henchman, the more remorseful Frieza felt. The alien tilted his head to the side and awed softly as he reached a hand out to pet Zarbon's head.

Frieza dismounted Zarbon and proceeded to undo the handcuffs around his servant's sprained wrists; he was gentler this time when doing so, and after that he picked up Zarbon and laid him on the bed. Zarbon moaned softly in pain as Frieza lay his servant's beaten body upon the cushiony silk sheets, and soon Zarbon could feel the pain of his welts subsiding quite a bit from the cool bed sheets… and from the lean little body that came to rest right beside him…

With his strong arms wrapped tightly [protectively around the frail Zarbon's neck, Frieza snuggled his cool face into his servant's soft, green hair. When he felt Zarbon shivering from the painful welts on his body, Frieza kissed his forehead and stroked Zarbon's soft cheek with the back of his hand; he whispered to him,

"_There, there…my poor dear… it's alright. You'll get over the pain eventually." _

As the sky finally began to show signs of its entrance into evening, Frieza could still hear Zarbon making whimpering noises, even when Frieza placed his cool skin against the sores he had inflicted upon him. Frieza snuggled his body closer and wrapped his powerful tail around Zarbon's legs: this was an instinct of the Ice-jin Aliens to do with their young in order to pacify them. Lord Frieza whispered to him once more,

"_Shhh… I know, my poor boy… I know it hurts… but Mama had to do this to you…because you were being naughty… _Frieza continued to stroke his hair _…Yes; little boys who are naughty get hit. Therefore, Zarbon must remember to be a good boy then, hmmm?_

By now, the awful pain from Zarbon's rear and the welts had subsided at last, and strangely enough, he felt quite comfortable and safe in Frieza's maternal embrace. But Zarbon could only manage to answer his master's gentle probing question with a small nod; Frieza noticed how sleepy Zarbon was, and so decided to do something he never thought he would do (especially in front of someone): Frieza began to hum a familiar, wordless song which he remembered his own mother singing to him and his brother Cooler to make them fall asleep. It wasn't much, but coming from him, it was still rather beautiful; Frieza figured Zarbon would not remember this anyways: the pain from his punishment should insure that!

Zarbon allowed his exhaustion to overtake him, and he was lulled to sleep by his Master's soft song… Then Frieza himself succumbed to his own song.


	19. This Chapter Has No Title

"Now, boys: I know how much you two have grown apart ever since Frieza's unapproved leave from the Kingdom…" (Frieza delivered an intense, split second glare up at his towering father before crossing his arms over his chest and sulking back down at the ground.) "…But I certainly didn't travel through seven black holes and two electrical storms just to listen to you two boys bicker…" As King Cold went on, Cooler stood quietly on the opposite side of his brother with his heels together and his arms held behind his back; he gave his father a few innocent looks before he stared back at his brother with a look of very little emotion."Now I want you both to make up." King Cold finished, crossing his own massive arms.

At first, neither brother spoke, but both grew increasingly nervous the longer the silence persisted: it was, after all, hard to argue with a four-ton bull of an alien standing right over you. Cooler decided to be the more mature brother and spoke first.

"Frieza, I'm sorry if I annoyed you in any way this week, and if you want I'll even spar with you today so we can help each other get stronger."

Frieza never once looked up at his older brother as he spoke; he continued to glower at his own dexterous three-toed feet. As bratty as Frieza looked on the outside, he inwardly was justified in his anger towards his father for mentioning Frieza's disaffiliation from the Ice-jin Kingdom and his family when he was sixteen. It never surprised Frieza: it seemed his father would _always_ find a way to put him down.

"_Frieza…" _King Cold's booming voice growled threateningly when Frieza still refused to answer. Of course, his youngest son answered, as much as he hated to,

"…Er, yes. In that case, I am sorry for yelling at you, and in any accords I would be _glad_ to accompany you in a good joust." The little pink alien finished as he at last gave his older brother eye contact and a very artificial half-smile.

King Cold's normally cheery demeanor returned instantly as if nothing had happened.

"Wonderful!" he said merrily, waving his hands out, his sharp black claws were glittering in the sun(s) rays. "In that case, let us begin with the day's training: _men!"_ (King Cold turned to look down at two of his own bulky men who just happened to be standing near by.) "Fetch me some wine! I shall stay and watch my two sons battle, to see how far they have come while I've been away."

Cooler gave a little shrug as his father turned away; the dark-colored alien let his hands return to his sides and smiled confidently at his little brother. In fact, Cooler seemed to _glow_ with complete confidence. Frieza, on the other hand, felt nothing of the sort: he immediately began to sweat, and as he finally allowed his arms to uncross and balled his hands into fists, Frieza felt like throwing up.

--

Meanwhile, back on Frieza's ship…

"Zarbon!" Dodoria yelled through the bathroom door. "What's taking you so long?"

"I _said_ go on without me, Dodoria!" came the young, green-haired man's answer immediately.

Dodoria stood back from the door as though someone had thrown something at him. "Well, what the hell is wrong with you, Zar'?" he asked. "You've been in there since seven this morning!"

"…Well, I'm just not feeling well! I may have just overdone myself at the gym last night! Now go on, Dodoria, will you?!"

Despite the obvious hesitation in Zarbon's normally upfront tone, Dodoria thought it best not to test the patience of someone who was nearly three times as powerful as he was, and it did indeed sound like Zarbon was a little sick. So the overweight pink dude sighed and gave in,

"Fine, Zarbon, but let's hope Lord Frieza is in a merciful mood today. 'Hope you get better, homey."

From inside the bathroom, Zarbon could hear the faint sound of the automatic doors to his and Dodoria's living quarters open and close; the resulting silence was only broken by a soft sigh which permeated from the bathroom's sole resident.

Zarbon stood there, leaning against the bathroom sink, his hands gripping the sink's iron rims; he was half dressed and strands of straight hair fell into little curtains around his face, which was downcast and sad-looking. His eyes were not visible within the shadows, but it was impossible to hide the shimmering tears that stained his beautiful, delicate face.

With a sniffle or two, Zarbon eventually gathered the mental strength to lift his head and look at himself in the mirror in front of him. The mirror was like a dictating object to Zarbon, it has been that way ever since he was a preadolescent boy; no matter what Zarbon did to ensure himself of his beauty, the mirror would always find something wrong with him. And being one who judges things highly by how beautiful they are, it was both mortifying and crushing for the youthful man to realize, every day, that perfection was always so far away from him…

These thoughts caused Zarbon's heart to become heavy with inner disappointment and self hatred. Fresh tears filled his eyes once again and his lips quivered slightly. Zarbon lowered his head back down ashamedly, just so he wouldn't have to bare the pain of seeing himself loose his control over his emotions once again. But deep down, Zarbon knew he would eventually have to face his Master Frieza and the rest of the armies waiting outside, and Zarbon could not afford to give away his emotions to Kiwi, Frieza or Lord King Cold's cruel men. So Zarbon took in a deep breath and dried his tears with his towel. When putting on his colored leg and arm warmers, Zarbon was keen to making sure they covered the light claw-marks which Frieza had inflicted on him last night; then came his uniform which was the most difficult to put on due to the swelled welts around Zarbon's ribs, stomach and back. Finally, he untied his hair and fixed it back up into a better, neater braid; as he completed all of this, Zarbon silently kept telling himself that he was beautiful, that no one could compare to his attractiveness.

_They all __**wished**__ they had my beauty… _He scoffed as he finished putting on his jewelry and exited the bathroom.

--

POW!

"_Ouch!"_

"Very nice, Cooler," King Cold was saying just as his eldest son had delivered a powerful sock to his other son's stomach.

The King of the Ice-jins sat comfortably in a throne of his own as he watched his two sons, Frieza and Cooler, soaring around the air like a pair of dueling dragons. King Cold had been judging their battle for a good twenty minutes now, and it was already obvious who his favorite was:

"_Frieza, why did you not see that strike coming?"_ King Cold lightly called up. _"That attack has been used many times over in this fight already!" _

Frieza sighed irritably and yelled back from mid-air, _"Yes, father! I know that already!_ Um…_I was just expecting him to try something different that time!"_

Frieza turned back just in time to see his much bigger brother charging right at him; Frieza blocked himself with his arms crisscrossed, but this did nothing to stop Cooler's powerful leg from coming up and kicking him in the chin; then within the two seconds that Frieza was dazed, Cooler brought a fist down upon his brother's head and sent Frieza freefalling towards the wet, grassy floor. Frieza was able to stop himself from falling with his aura, but was continuously pursued by his older brother. Cooler tried hitting Frieza from all sides, and Frieza did his best to stop all of his hits; but Frieza was still a little tired from the sleepless night he had with Zarbon, and that reflected in the tyrant's fighting abilities…

"Hay brother!" Cooler laughed loudly as he continued to torment his younger brother with all kinds of false punches and disappearing techniques. "Why are you so _slow_ today? Ha ha ha! Did you stay up all night watching _soap operas_ with those Ginyu Force _pansies _of yours?! HA! HA! HA!"

Frieza was now more frustrated and angry then ever; gritting his teeth, he turned his head and caught his brother appearing behind him. Powering up a great energy ball in his palm, Frieza shrieked in his witch-like voice: _**"SHUT UP, COOLER!"**_

BUZZZZZEERRRRRRRRRR!

The blast lasted for only a minute or two then faded away as Frieza's energy did. When the blast ended, Cooler was not there, but instead had zipped away and was found a safe distance away near a tree, chuckling to himself. Frieza then looked down at their Father, who still sat on his gigantic throne looking bored.

"Oh, Frieza," King Cold complained, "If you were going to use such a powerful attack, at least you could have taken the time to predict your brother's next move… or at least _aim_."

Frieza opened his mouth to utter a great protest, but found himself too drained of energy to even respond; the little horned alien allowed his arms to fall lightly to his sides as he ascended slowly to the ground, with his back to his father and Cooler.

King Cold stood from his throne with a grunt. "Well, I'm out of wine, and Frieza looks as though he could use a good break," (Frieza crossed his arms tightly and pouted.) "Plus, my men have told me I am due for some phone calls, so I shall return in an hour or so, boys." As King Cold strolled further away, he added, "In the meantime, Cooler, I think it would be a good idea to give your little brother a few pointers."

The two alien siblings waited until their giant father had crossed the long, open valley and vanish over a large dry hill before making any moves. Cooler was the first: the very tall, lean, dark-purple alien came out of the shade of the tree with his arms still crossed and his head slightly cocked in a manner of distaste. Frieza could feel his brother approaching, and he did_ not _like it, so he tried his best to keep his stern composure in the hope of discouraging Cooler from trying to converse with him, but it was no use: Cooler made it the whole way across the wide open patch of land to where his brother stood; Cooler had a look in his eye that said plenty about his father giving leniency to Frieza…

With his 15 ft long tail snaking around behind him, Cooler came to a calm stop about half a foot away from his brother's side; the elder sibling stared down at his younger half, waiting for a word, but got none. So Cooler spoke first,

"It's quite fortunate that you were allowed to stop, Frieza. I could feel your perfection waning ever so slightly with each fake punch I _didn't _deliver to you."

Frieza knew exactly what Cooler was doing, but he refused to allow it to agitate him, so Frieza continued to stretch his silence.

"What with your fragile temperament and delicate frame, it would be a shame if someone were to disrupt all that…" (Cooler placed his hands on his hips.) "Everyone knows full well that if _Frieza_ isn't happy, then the whole _galaxy_ might as well commit suicide." Cooler said with full sarcasm in his tone.

Frieza continued to ignore him.

"If Frieza wants something, then the _whole _planet will know it! Good thing he's got himself a good Papa who will get him whatever he wants. No wonder little Frieza's got such a temper: he's never had the grave misfortune of having to deal with his own crap!"

At the end of his sentence, Cooler pretty much got into Frieza's face and growled it out at him. By this time, Frieza's pink-scaled cheeks were starting to turn the familiar red color which his poor, unfortunate crew and army members were so used to seeing… He had it.

"Look, Cooler…" Frieza said without moving a muscle, "If there is something you are trying to tell me, you might as well save yourself the time of wasting your own breath, because nothing you are about to say is worthy of my attention!" Frieza finally turned his head to glare fiercely at his much taller brother from under his eyebrows.

For a moment, there was a silent stare-off; as a gust of rare wind whistled past the two aliens and through the trees, a smile grew on Cooler's black lips once again.

"What is so damn funny?" Frieza demanded.

"I never laughed, brother." The handsomely voiced Cooler scoffed as he stood straight up again. With his knuckles to his hips, Cooler began to strut around the tiny Frieza like a super-model. He jeered, "_But_ if you think I can't come up with something to catch your attention, then let's try it! Let's see: _Frieza, I think you're a spoiled brat!"_

Frieza continued to stare dangerously at his brother, but only growled a little.

Cooler continued to prance as he jeered, "Yeah! That's right! I think Father sheltered you to the point that now you're as helpless as baby fat! Serves him right for not granting any of that soft, mushy parenting love to his deserving eldest son!"

"Bullshit!" Frieza shouted, his fists were thrown back and his thick tail was stiff. "Father only sheltered me with trinkets and nannies! He made sure I was busy so that I would not bother him while he was busy with **you!**"

Cooler glared down at his brother but continued to skip around him, his long tail forming a complete circle.

"And another thing too," Frieza continued, "Father spent all his time with **you **because you're the oldest and (in his opinion, not mine) the **strongest**, plus you are to inherit the throne when Father finally passes."

"Father only spent all that time with me because he wanted me to get off his back about him and our Mother spending all their time on **you**," Cooler argued. "_And_ because I was the only son they had left since you seceded from the family!"

"And I only seceded because **you **were getting all the attention!" Frieza countered. "All Father ever talked about was how **you **were going to be the next King!" Frieza held his hands to his sides and fluttered his fingers and said in a mocking voice, _"Oh, we simply must get Cooler finished with his training! Cooler shall make the finest King in all of Arktikah! Cooler this, Cooler that!" _

"That's not true!" Cooler suddenly scolded, and stopped skipping in front of his short brother. He glared down at Frieza as he continued, "Mother and Father agreed that I was the most suitable for the throne, but they had no **choice!** Arktikah Royal Law states that only the first-born son can inherit the status of Kingship! Had you and I been born from the same egg, Frieza, they would have chosen you! You, with all your intelligence and speed, and the way you handle armies and authority so well, brother! You would have been chosen!"

"But I **wasn't **chosen, Cooler," Frieza growled, baring his pearl-white teeth; his anger was mounting, "Youwere."

"Well, what the hell do you want _me_ to do about it, Frieza? It's not my fault the laws are as they are! Dammit, if you want to change the laws so badly, Frieza, why don't you just wait for my death and change the laws yourself when you become the king?!"

"Fine, then!" Frieza shouted; his tail was stiff like a velociraptor's tail. "Maybe I will! Then you will all see what a **real **king is!"

Cooler stared at his brother when he was done with this outburst, then the older alien started to laugh. "Ha ha, a real king, you say? I think a Saiyan **monkey** would make a better king then _you_, brother! Ha ha ha!"

And that was it. Frieza was enraged that anyone, even his own brother, could have the audacity to compare him, the great Frieza, with some filthy creature like a Saiyan! And that one last statement from Cooler's mouth was all that was needed to set the Overlord Frieza off the edge…

--

Meanwhile, some forty miles off, Zarbon had finally come out of the deep bowels of his Master's ship, and was greeted with the warm humidity and the soggy earth of their current residence. It was a rather beautiful day out, save the occasional small, dark rain cloud that happened to pass by overhead; but even with the suns warming his body from the effects of Frieza's very cold temperature ship (as the Lord himself likes it), Zarbon's heart still remained cold and heavy with a strange sort of "guilt" feeling which he could not shake.

Part of Zarbon agreed with his Master's method of correction, while his other more sensitive part didn't; was it really just for Frieza to have gone as far as he did? After all, Zarbon thought, it was just a little touch. A little grab at his master's hindquarters, was it really that bad? Zarbon has put that move on countless girls, and even the more modest ones took it as a compliment. But then again, the great and powerful Frieza was no girl…or… was he? And besides, Zarbon's Right side said, he and Frieza were alone when Zarbon did that, and no one still to this particular day has no _clue_ about the happenings inside Lord Frieza's private chambers, nor the lustful love between the Master and his Henchman.

Zarbon found himself pacing back and forth beneath the shadowy underside of Frieza's ship; the young man found the privacy of the area to his liking, as it gave him some space away from anyone else who might torment him in his time of despair. The welts still left upon Zarbon's skin still hurt very much, especially if he turned his body so that his armor suit would rub up against them; and whenever this happened, he was yet again reminded of the traumatizing images of last night. Zarbon was also sure to keep his arm and leg stockings from revealing Frieza's claw marks.

"Hay Zarbon!" said a familiar, scratchy voice from a few feet behind him. "Message from Lord Frieza's computer station!"

"What is it, now, Dodoria?" Zarbon grumbled as he turned around to see his fat, pink comrade running up the hill to where he was.

"There's a problem in the computer systems in Frieza's ship: a virus came in through the emails and now all the computers are acting all wonky and stuff. Lord Frieza asked me a while ago to tell you to go to his brother's ship to retrieve the code, I just haven't remembered until now."

Zarbon looked off into the distance, in the direction of where Lord Cooler's ship lay many miles away. Zarbon sighed and jerked his head slightly so that his long braid could come to rest on his shoulder.

"Fine," he said, "I'll go fetch the code if I must."

"Aw, what's the big deal if ya' have to go on a little trip, Zar'," Dodoria teased. "Who knows? You might even get to meet some nice girl over there." And the pink spiky alien grinned widely, to which Zarbon responded with a wrinkled nose before turning away and setting off over the wet hills and into the distance.


	20. From Two Sides

"Could you pass me the crumpets, good sir?" King Cold's deep but cheery voice asked as he held out his large hand to take a plate of small finger foods from one of his servants. The alien King had just finished off the last of his business calls and was now enjoying some brunch with a few of his henchmen.

"How did the calls go, my Lord?" one of the bulky, gruff men asked with a deep bow, even while he sat.

"Well." King Cold simply. "Though I must admit, there have been quite a spring of uprisings recently…"

"Oh really?" asked another in a submissive tone.

"Unfortunately so," the King said with a sigh, "But I do not fear such foolishness. The one true King of Arktikah must not let even many unfaithful people sway him in his authority."

"Very well spoken, our Lord!"

"Here, here," King Cold waved his hand to calm them down, "We must be keen to keep these little aggravations to ourselves men, yes? Not everything shall be repeated to the outside when there is no need for it."

"And speak we shall not." The third henchman said, while the others nodded.

A few moments of calm silence passed by in the comfortable but dark confines of King Cold's massive ship; the thing was seriously like a mansion, with the faint little noises of beeping monitors, and control buttons upon control panels. King Cold lifted his crystal glass of deep red wine and took a sip; he gazed out the large, round window in front of him and grinned into the daylight. The old alien's mind had been previously on his sons:

He worried about the future of his apprentice, Son Cooler, and how active of a role he would take up upon his ascension to the throne. Cooler had always done exceptionally well in his training and studies, which King Cold and his wife, the late Queen Cold, expected nothing less of. But there was every once and a while where the Ice-jin father worried of his eldest son's direction in the Royal Race. Did Cooler even care that much about being King? Was this all too much importance for a teenage-minded Cooler to take? Would Cooler flail in his authority over the people? King Cold found it hard at first to put all these questions away, but he still held his deep confidence that Cooler would eventually realize his mistakes, and stop wining about how hard everything is. After all, Son Cooler was only 28 in Ice-jin years: he still had a long way to go.

And then there was Frieza.

It was hard for the old King to come up even in his own head with the proper description of the troubles he's had with his youngest son over the years; King Cold knew their relationship hit a snag when Frieza found out at a young age that he wasn't going to be King, and especially when his older brother made such a big fuss over it. Frieza's fiercely competitive nature often blinded him of rational thinking, which brought the young Ice-jin Prince closer to his decision to leave the kingdom. But the worst came still after their Mother passed away rather tragically just before Frieza entered puberty; the circumstances surrounding her death scene were so complicated, King Cold found it not hard to believe that his son would accuse him of betraying his beloved "Mama". Without a stern and orderly yet caring mother in his life, Frieza began to ignore and even contradict his father's words; his actions also became more and more blatant and haphazardly. King Cold to this particular day is somewhat surprised that he has yet to have to bail his youngest son out of trouble, but then again, part of him is not.

_You must not underestimate your son, Cold… _the King thought to himself with a lazy sigh. _You and your Queen have raised him and his brother with all the raw toughness and intelligence we can mount upon them. You and your Queen have done well._

However, as much as he would admit fault for _some _of the accidents and mistakes that have taken place in his family, King Cold refused to come to terms with him having to put up with Frieza's constant rotten attitude, especially towards his own father. Even as he sat there in his huge, comfortable thrown, sipping up the rest of his hard wine, King Cold could feel himself growing more and more irritated by the minute. Frieza's past actions against his father's authority might even cause more of a problem then King Cold would ever want; after all, why should the rest of the Eastern Universe obey the words of the Ice-jin King if he can't even control _his own son_?

It was that moment that something within his huge body jolted, and King Cold felt the sudden rush of something which felt like waves of powerful Ki energy hit him. He lifted his head from the resting position in his large palm and turned his head to the side, his eyes slightly wide and alert; he tuned his ears to where he thought he heard yelling, screeching and growling coming from outside his ship. No other soul in the ship could feel this: it was only the instincts of a father that told him something was amiss…

"My Lord? What is the matter?" One of his men asked.

But he barely had time to finish his sentence before King Cold suddenly slammed his palms onto the arms of his throne and shot up, his head still looking in the same direction. Intense anger grew over his slightly wrinkled face as he stormed out of the room, his massive tail nearly taking off the heads of his startled men. When the giant alien had disappeared down the hall towards the exit ramp of his ship, one of his men muttered in a slightly shaken voice,

"W-what's g-gotten into him?"

--

Meanwhile, some many miles away, Zarbon paused in his tracks just for a moment upon a high hill overlooking the damp, wetlands; he had been wandering over the sloping hills alone and in a brooding state, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. But it wasn't until he felt soft shock waves of energy hitting him in the wind that he paused to look back.

It was actually the first time the young man ever did look back… any other time he tried to, the pains of the reprisal by his Master Frieza were just too much for him. Zarbon's face was still even a little scuffed from him wiping away tears, and some strands of his beautiful green hair (more then usual) were left to fly freely in the winds due to Zarbon's lack of self-worth to fix it. Although the cool air did dampen the pain of the welts all over his body, Zarbon was still forced to not make any sudden movements that would upset them. And all this was for his Master… the one whom he believed he loved…

The energy strings in the winds seemed to be coming from the direction of Frieza's ship, but without his Scouter with him, Zarbon had no way of knowing for sure whether that was the location or not. Of course, he didn't really care, either… all he wanted to do was just get to Frieza's brother's ship, get the blasted code to the computer systems, and get the hell back so he could mope around in the shadows until his lunch break.

With one last depressed sigh, the delicately-faced Zarbon turned his gold eyes back to the ground and continued on his way, trying his best not to hunch his back. It was a few minutes of walking that he eventually made his way down the hill and was heading up another; Lord Cooler's ship was supposed to be getting close, for Zarbon had been wandering for quite a while now. As he ascended the hill (which was even higher then the last) Zarbon began to wonder to himself,

_Why does he choose to be with me? What is it that makes me so appealing to my Lord? For years, he always seen me as nothing more then his most trusted servant and right-hand-man, so why does he want me like this? After what he did to me last night… (Sigh)…why does he continue to want me? _

_Even the women whom I've been with have only wanted me for my body, my incredible looks! They want me for my personality, too! But my Lord always has something to complain about, regarding me or anyone else. Of course, technically, Frieza is mostly male, so perhaps it is that which makes him scorn me while he loves me…_

_Lord Frieza… why do you love me if you find so many things wrong with me? Why do you love me, or __**do**__ you __**even**__ love me?_

Smack!

"OOF!"

Zarbon had just started to reach his hand up to swipe away the tears that began to bleed in his eyes, when he suddenly felt himself walk right into something blunt and go falling to the dry ground at the top of the hill. After getting over the surprise, Zarbon turned himself over and irately snapped, _"What the bloody hell?!"_

But the very next second, Zarbon wished he hadn't said that quit so harshly, for staring right back at him was another set of eyes, exactly the same gold color as his!

The blunt object turned out to be a person, another humanoid alien being like him: the person, a guy about Zarbon's age, had neon-blue skin, an Armored Squadron outfit on, and cropped golden-blond hair that was mostly shifted to the side in a rather adorable do. The man shifted a little on the ground as he and Zarbon continued to stare at one another like two deer caught in headlights. The other alien was eventually the one to break the ice,

"Urm… zorry 'bout 'zat one, man. Didn't zee you comin' up ze hill and all."

The other young man spoke in a sort of creole-esque tongue (a binding of French and European accents). Zarbon somehow instantly liked this man's voice: it was like honey to his ears, a nice change from the usual scratchy/deep/gruff male voices which Zarbon was normally used to (this, of course, excluding his Lord Frieza's cool, feminine voice). After a minute or so to gather his thoughts, Zarbon finally answered,

"Erm… right. It's fine, no harm done, mate."

The other alien gave Zarbon a little smile before picking himself off the ground; Zarbon went to do the same, but the initial fall had now upset the welts all over his rear end, which all began to hurt terribly. Then Zarbon looked to see a neon-blue hand held out to him; he looked to see the other male alien at the other end with a slightly nervous frown on his face. Zarbon didn't want to be rude, so he took his hand and allowed the other fellow to help him up off the ground.

"Thank you." Zarbon said with a smile, delicately pulling back some of his loose strands of hair to get a better look at the other guy: now that they were both standing front to front, Zarbon could see that they were almost the same height, with the other young man just an inch or two shorter.

"Eh, iz' no problem, man." The other guy said with a cheerful yet proud smirk.

Zarbon caught a twinkle in the other man's full gold eyes, and this somehow made him grin too. It occurred to him that he and the guy were still holding hands, so Zarbon shook hands with him in introduction,

"I am Zarbon, by the way: Second in Command to Lord Frieza, and Captain of the Guards."

Zarbon flashed a very proud smile, hopping he could intimidate this new comer. But to his slight surprise, the other guy gave a smirk of his own and replied with a shake of his hand,

"Very well 'zen, I'm Salza: Second in Command ta' Lord Cooler, and Captain of ze' Armored Squadron."

The two ceased shaking hands as Zarbon raised his eyebrow and spoke, "So I suppose Lord Cooler has no great army of his own, then?"

"Ha! My Lord doesn't need a great army." Salza laughed, somehow knowing that Zarbon was trying to put him down. "He can take care of 'is own business without ze expense of having ta' call someone else to do it for him!"

"I see." Zarbon said; he could feel the pressure to show off to this guy mounting, but on the outside, he kept a smile on his delicate face. "So in other words, Lord Cooler does not find joy in luxury then?"

"Oh yes he does!" Salza quickly countered. "Lord Cooler finds plenty of luxury with just hiz basic servants and us. Why, he iz quite za' resilient being! He iz able to adapt to any difficult situation, unlike hiz younger brother, Frieza, who iz ever za, (how do you zay?) za _spoiled_ one."

Now Zarbon found a reason not to like this guy: Frieza's most loyal henchman never allowed his Master's name to be disrespected, even when out of Frieza's earshot. Zarbon gripped at Salza's hand as he looked sternly at him, the ball of his tiara resting over his frowned brow.

"Now you've gone too far, mate." He said, his deep Australian accent grew threatening. "I will not have my Master's name spat upon, do you understand?"

Salza merely gave a chuckle and shrugged carelessly. "Iz za words of my Master, Cooler, not mine, man."

Salza then gave Zarbon a very sassy smile. Zarbon just stood there, absolutely unsure of how to respond to such a bold show of confidence from an outsider. He could feel his delicate, light blue cheeks turning pink, however he was quick to resume his ever important soldier-like demeanor and simply gave a light little "humph" as he said,

"Very well then. If that is how your Master Cooler permits you to act, then it is no business of mine to try and change it; after all, the words of our Lords are the laws of our lives."

"I'm glad you could 'zee it my way 'zen," Salza said with a giggle. "After all, must za' henchmen of za' two feuding Masters feud 'zemselves?"

Zarbon resumed his smirk, "Why no, mate. It doesn't."

There was a slightly awkward moment of silence as a gust of wind passed by, carrying with it some dry, loose reeds. It was a funny moment for Zarbon: one minute he found this guy likable, the next minute he hated him for his rude attitude, and now all of a sudden he's back to liking him! What was this?

And it was that moment that the two attractive aliens realized they were still holding hands.

"Ah, right! Sorry about that." Zarbon quickly said right after he and Salza looked down at their hands, looked back at each other in shock, and swiftly drew their hands away.

"No… iz fine, man… So, shall I zee you to za' ship, zen?" Salza said as he motioned for Zarbon to follow him down the hill and to the distant UFO that was Cooler's ship.

--

Meanwhile, back at the location of the Fathership, King Cold looked as though he was about to explode as he stomped his way through the great hallway of his massive ship towards the exit ramp. He had a dark look on his face, and the shadows under his eyes were especially noticeable; his large hands were clenched in fists and swung slightly as he made it outside his ship.

The skies were growing dark with an approaching rainstorm, but that was not what caught King Cold's eye right away… directly across the slightly damp, grassy valley, between the ship to the single tree and himself, a brutal battle had already unfolded:

Frieza and Cooler were locked in a bloody and vicious fight, clawing, biting, hissing and kicking at one another; Cooler was much bigger then his younger brother, and so he had Frieza pinned to the ground and was punching him in the ribs, while Frieza was going _nuts_ and thrashing around trying to gore his older brother with his sharp, black horns and extended claws. Both of them were covered in wet dirt and slightly bloody as they continued to bite each other in the necks and roll around like two fighting lions, their very long tails whipping around in the air.

King Cold knew this was happening, way before he even made it out of his ship: he was too used to the feeling of mixed powers mingling in an explosive manner. In the old days passed, he and Queen Cold felt it all the time, even when Cooler was a young adolescent and Frieza was just a hatchling. Ice-jin aliens were an aggressive race of aliens, after all, so much so that it's unsurprising why other aliens have grown to fear and revere them as the ones on top of the galactic food chain.

King Cold upheld this reputation very well within the following second: the massive alien suddenly lunged forward with great speed and, with his head lowered and his thick horns out in front, _struck_ both his sons right into the air like a charging bull bucking two rodeo clowns. Cooler went somersaulting though the air while Frieza skidded across the soft ground until his tiny body was caught and pressed firmly into the ground by a giant hand; meanwhile, Cooler tried to regain his power by levitation, but he was immediately struck down hard into the ground by King Cold's massive tail. Now, both brothers were helplessly trapped under the pounds of their angry father; it took a few minutes for Frieza and Cooler to realize they weren't going anywhere and they stopped squirming. King Cold, remaining on all his four legs and firmly not letting up on his strength, spoke.

"_Boys! Is this any way for you two to behave?!" _He bellowed. _"It is bad enough that you continue this nonsense in adulthood, but to do it among your ever watchful personal?! How many damned times must I warn you two to play nice?! You make fools out of yourselves and ME!"_

Both Frieza and Cooler were left with headaches by time their father was finished with his verbal assault; Frieza wiggled his tail a little before he spoke up,

"Father, it was Cooler's fault!" Frieza's voice was a little raspy, "He started it!"

"No I didn't, Papa!" Cooler argued, "It was Frieza! I didn't do anything!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

Finally, King Cold had had enough; he threw back his head and roared at the top of his lungs,

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

Every soul in that area, from the simple servant to the fearless army warrior, jumped with fright and quivered at the sound of the great alien emperor's rage. They all stood still like frightened deer, too afraid to give off their own Ki's should the King sense it and decide to take his anger out one of them. Frieza and Cooler remained silent as their father stood to his great, talon feet and swiftly swept them both up by their tails. Frieza and Cooler felt like two doomed rats that had been captured by an irate chief.

King Cold held up both his sons so that they looked him in the face; strangely enough, King Cold had regained most of his composure and simply glared at them with a deep frown.

"Very well then. If this is how you two insist on behaving, then I have no choice but to _force_ you two to love each other…"

And with that, King Cold carried his sons right back into his grand ship like they were two dirty rags, swinging uncomfortably at his hips. Frieza could not see the look on Cooler's face, but he himself was feeling sicker to his stomach then before. He knew all too well what his father's words meant…


	21. Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?

**(Sorry this took so long.) Author's Warning: This next chapter may contain graphic scenes of incest. If you don't know what that word means, go look it up. And if you can't handle this, skip it. Thank you. **

The cushioning of the carpet against his little body was Frieza's only comfort as again and again he was beaten into it by his father's massive tail. King Cold said nothing while he sat in his throne with his chin resting in his palm and his other large hand resting on the throne's arm; he had a look upon his slightly aged face of utter carelessness and emptiness (though deep down he was still truly angry).

It had been nearly an hour after King Cold had first dragged his two sons into the ship for their reprimanding, but it took the King longer to fully carry out his treatments to both his sons. And this was all due to his youngest son, Frieza, whom he had chosen to beat first. And it was one hour ago that King Cold had discovered just how opposing Frieza's position to his father's brutal rule had gotten over the years: the little alien didn't care how much smaller or weaker he was to his dear "Papa". Frieza told his father off right away on how it wasn't fair that _he_ was being punished _first, _or how it was _he _who always got blamed, or even how it wasn't fair that _he_ wasn't going to be the next King! Frieza spilled it all out until his smart mouth was finally met with a swift blow to the side of the face and he was sent flying into the control table…

Now, nearly an hour of blows later, Frieza had given up. He lay on the carpet floor, a mere shadow of his former glory: his entire body was bruised and crumpled, his tail lay like a dead snake and his nose and mouth bled. But even still, Frieza never lost his sense of pride, and kept his face turned away so that his brutal father would not get the joy of seeing his anguished and pained expressions.

Finally, the beating of the giant, muscular tail ceased; Cold was satisfied with his "work", and rested his tail at his feet as he reached his free hand down, scooped his young son into his clawed hand and brought him up to examine him and speak to him,

"Well, my son, I do believe we have accomplished a lot here," King Cold said in his deep voice, but his demeanor did not change, "Let's hope for your health that you do remember to keep yourself in check and mind your manners from now on. Do we understand?"

Frieza parted his black lips and barely got out a raspy, "…Yes.", as he struggled to breath.

"Very good then." King cold said in a lighter tone as he set Frieza down upon his feet, to which he almost stumbled. Frieza used the wall of the brightly lit corridor as a brace as he slowly made his way down the hallways to an empty room in his father's ship. But not before his father kindly called back,

"Oh, and do tell your brother Cooler to please come to me."

"…Yes, Papa."

--

Meanwhile, across the valley to Cooler's ship, Zarbon followed Salza closely to where the computer lab was supposedly located. Zarbon gazed around curiously at the interior of his master's brother's ship: it was quite a bit different from Frieza's bright and cheery interior; Cooler's a bit more of a masculine feel to it. The ship was industrial steel covered with plain silver colors and deep blue curtains with dark red carpeting. Also, this ship was a lot more spaced out, with high, open walkways, ledges and walkways instead of brightly lit halls and corridors like in Frieza's ship.

At one point, Zarbon was much too distracted with how quiet and empty the place was that he didn't see Salza suddenly stop at a door.

"Oh dear! Terribly sorry, mate." Zarbon immediately apologized after he collided with Salza from behind.

"…Urm, iz fine, man. Really." Salza said as he opened the door and proceeded inside.

Zarbon could feel his cheeks burning… but one thing that he could not get out of his mind was how _warm _Salza's body was: it was a welcome change to having to embrace his Lord Frieza's cold, reptilian body for weeks now, and since the high-ranking Zarbon dare not show any affection at home of any kind, this was the only interaction he's ever had with a warm-blooded creature such as himself. And Zarbon had to be honest with himself: he _liked _it.

"Hay, man! Are you coming or what?" Salza's French-accented voice called to Zarbon from further inside the darkened room.

"Oh, yes, yes I'm coming." The Australian-voiced said as he made his way inside.

The room was very dark, but there was enough light from all the many lights and computer monitors screens set in a large, semicircle that Zarbon could make out some alien folks sitting at desks all taking charge of Cooler's ship, making sure everything was in order with engines, temperature, and likewise. Over towards the end, Zarbon could make out Salza's profile digging into the drawers of an empty computer station.

As Zarbon came up to Salza's side, he could hear the man as young as he muttering, "It should be here…" as he shuffled through the very messy drawer.

At this time, Zarbon felt is innocent to garner up some more conversation with this nice gentleman: "So er… how long have you been under the rulership of Lord Cooler, mate?"

Salza looked up with a pause, then replied, "Oh, zince I waz drafted at age 16. I'll be honest with you, though, I didn't like za idea at first; but becauze I've never wanted anything more zen za knowledge zat I waz zafe, and zat I could be anywhere and not have to fear too much for myzelf. I get most of zat protection from Lord Cooler az well az za rest of my Squadron. But of course…" Salza paused again, "…There'z always zat one bit of myself zat knowz zat Cooler only zeez me az a guard and nothing else. And I'm not counting on my other two Squadron partnerz to alwayz watch over me, either, az zey already have zeir own azzez to protect."

When Salza ended, Zarbon thought deeply about his words, then nodded and replied simply,

"I understand completely."

In the midst of the dark computer room, with the soft low humming and the emptiness that surrounded them (the other people in the room had left on supper break), Zarbon and Salza found themselves staring at one another again; their golden eyes locked onto one another. _They took in each other's infinite beauty._ It must have been nearly a whole minute before Salza managed to pull himself away from Zarbon's delicate beauty and noticed that he had previously found the anti-virus code, stored inside a 1gigabite flash drive.

"Um, here you go." Salza said timidly as he handed the small object to Zarbon, who was also looking (and feeling rather timid).

"Thank you." He said.

"No, zank you." Salza smiled. "I'm a little glad you came over. Za rezt of my Squadron mates are away, zo I have been bored." He gave a shrug.

Just then there was a creeping sound outside the giant flying saucer, and soon there came the unmistakable pounding force that was rain. A rain storm had crept up upon them. After lifting their heads some to listen to the calming rain drops falling upon the exterior of the ship, Zarbon and Salza looked at one another and Zarbon smiled,

"Well mate, looks like you'll get to chat with me a little longer, seeing that I can't leave with all this coming down."

The two laughed lightly as Salza beckoned Zarbon to follow him to where his living quarters were.

--

Frieza didn't bother to lift his sore head when his earholes picked up on the falling rain outside; he was still too sore all over to bother. Besides, the tribulation which was taking place outside was nothing to what was to come indoors…

Frieza had his bruised arms crossed tightly over his bruised chest… embracing himself really… and held his legs tightly closed together with his long, talon toes barely touching the carpeted floor. His tail was like a protective anaconda: it lay across his lap and around his seated position with the spiked tip hidden under the sheets. The bed which the alien prince sat upon was located inside one of the dark, silent rooms which their father left empty whenever his sons and their servants came for a visit. The room was more like a jail cell (or at least to Frieza it was); it was plain and none too warm or comforting either…_ Perhaps Papa __**wanted**__ it to be like this_, Frieza thought resentfully to himself as he continued to stare at the floor.

It had been just a little while from when Frieza had called for his older brother to meet with their father, about 45 minutes. With each passing moment the little horned alien became more and more withdrawn: this was certainly not the first time Frieza was in this position, more like his **one-thousandth**! But no matter how many times this would ever happen to him, Frieza knew he would never be used to it; it was all just too painful…

Just then, he picked up on the slow approach of footsteps coming up the hallway; Frieza prayed like hell that it was just one of his Father's guards off on another errand; he prayed that it was not time... but alas, the footsteps stopped at the door. Frieza looked up just for a second to see the fancy handle of the door turn and the door was carefully opened. Frieza immediately looked back down at the floor… he didn't want to see his brother in whatever shape their father beat him into…

"Frieza?" Cooler's handsome but obviously spirit-broken voice spoke in the darkness.

Frieza didn't answer. He didn't want to. He was much too angry with what was about to take place.

There was a moment of silence as the rain continued to pound the ship outside; then Cooler gave a sigh.

"…Look, brother…I know this will hurt us, but… let's just do this and get it over with."

Frieza held himself tighter and refused to look up, but he did speak, and his tone of voice was like a forced underhanded angry remark, though there was a tiny hint of hurt:

"…You mean this will hurt _me…"_

As Cooler searched for something to say he stared into his own reflection in the violet glass cranium helmet of his little brother's head. The Cooler staring back was the one _never_ allowed to be seen by his enemies: his face and arms bruised and scuffed, his cheeks pink from drying the tears which the eldest alien brother refused to take ownership of. But perhaps the saddest of all was his eyes: even in the deep color of Frieza's cranium, it was possible to tell the saturation of Cooler's blood-red eyes; it was as though Cooler was losing his youthful coloration with each physical punishment delivered upon him by their massive father. Cooler's own eyes told him and everyone else the truth: like his brother Frieza, he, too, had given in to their Father's vicious decree once again.

Just then, Cooler's vision of his beaten-down self was taken away by the movement of his brother as Frieza (with a heavy sigh filled with misery) took refuge at the top of the bed; Frieza lay his small body down upon the sheets and embraced one of the thick pillows, almost in a desperate fashion. As the eldest watched his brother Frieza curl himself into a tight little ball and hide his face in the pillow, Cooler could already feel himself growing "excited": the curves and leanness of Frieza's figure was all too implying of femininity, and because Cooler had mated before, it was even more harder to ignore the feelings which he was familiar with.

Cooler approached the bed. As he got upon the bed, the tall, dark-skinned alien was careful to be very discreet about it as to not scare or anger Frieza anymore then he already was; Cooler sat still and waited patiently for the right time to gently place his hand on his brother's hip. From there, he rubbed his brother's hip and waist, then moved on to his back, massaging his back and base of his neck and down to the base of Frieza's thick, powerful tail. As time went by, Cooler could already sense Frieza growing more and more relaxed; Frieza no longer held himself so tightly, and he had also lifted his face from the pillow to stare emptily at the black walls of the dark room.

The rain continued to pour outside, harder now.

As Cooler continued to rub Frieza's back and neck, he moved his other hand down to Frieza's soft stomach; surprisingly, Frieza came out of his protective ball and lay himself out just slightly so that his brother had more room to rub him. Cooler proceeded to do so, and in the process, he eventually moved his hands around Frieza's thighs and up around the warm area in between… Frieza started to moan a little as he gripped the pillow. Cooler then began to get slightly less-discreet with his touching: as his left hand gripped at the base of Frieza's tail and lifted it up, his right hand cupped around the pouch which protected Frieza's reproductive organs plural. Being gentle as to not cut his brother, Cooler fingered around with the claw of his thumb until he found the opening a little towards the back the pouch; the thick membrane of skin was just stretchable enough to open up easily, and Cooler reached in two fingers to pull out Frieza's length.

As Frieza could feel his elder brother lightly fondling his length, he moaned softly and turned over on his stomach with his knees apart and his rear slightly elevated. This is the sign that Cooler had been waiting for…

Cooler then sat up on his knees and positioned himself behind his brother, taking his two fingers and inserting them into Frieza's feminine opening, massaging it so it would open up a little more; Frieza moaned and fell into a deep stupor.

Finally, Cooler closed his eyes and entered in, as far as he could go without causing alarm; as the rain continued to pour, the darkness of the room kept the older alien from seeing the reaction of the younger one, but from what he could tell, Frieza was not putting up as much of a fight as Cooler thought he would. So he kept at it, pulling in and out until eventually he could feel himself about to leak; he pulled out as fast but as delicately as he could and released into a towel which hung on one of the bars of the bed.

As he cringed slightly from his explosion, Cooler could hear his brother stirring behind him; Cooler slowly gazed around his shoulder, the light of a lightning strike hitting his muscular body and ultramarine cranium gem.

"Brother…" Frieza muttered, eyes still closed and body still limp. "…did you…?"

"No…" Cooler immediately answered calmly. "…No I didn't."

Cooler watched with a heavy heart as his brother's lips separated to speak something, but they never did. They closed back and Frieza lay still, but Cooler could sense a feeling of discomfort. The tall, purple alien stood slowly from the bed and drew the sheets over his brother; Cooler's mind was a blur of mixed feelings, cursing out his very race, its traditions, and the horrible father whom they were stuck with.

_Just don't think about it…_he thought to himself as he turned to leave the room.

As he made it though the doorway, he watched his small sibiling slumber, with one last thought seeped through as Cooler left.

_What's done is done._


	22. Cheaters!

(Author's Note: Wow. Hi guys. So it's been quite a while, huh? Like, three whole years since I started updating this story; you can all blame my leave for art college for this, as well as a general disinterest in DBZ in general. But not to fear, I'm back in black to the fandom, love it again; so therefore, I will be doing my best to update this old fic, since I've been getting a lot of great Reviews and requests to continue it. Once again, sorry for the unfathomably long wait, and thanks a huge bunch for all your support and honest Reviews. Now, lets get back to the story!)

.

Zarbon found himself in a world of his own. He became willingly lost in it the moment he and the other human-like being to kiss; soon that kiss in the dark led to the inevitable embrace, python tight, enticing them to kiss rougher, until eventually the blue Frenchman dragged him into his bed just beneath a small circular window where the rain shower still continued to fall in a curtain of wash. The pounding water and the soft screeching the planet's toads made it possible for Zarbon and Salza's actions to remain completely undetected by any outsiders (thankfully). Even the concern over his Lord Frieza's current demeanor with his family was washed away from his mind as soon as Zarbon and the other soldier were under the sea of covers.

Zarbon was sure this was not surprising the gods; he and this blonde-haired "Frenchy" had barely met, yet somehow with nothing more then an invitation, a slight brush in the bedroom was all it took; never mind that the two looked and acted so similar it was almost comical in a way, though neither at this time seemed to notice. While he could not deny his attraction to Salza's twin pretty boy features or his spunky charm, the ever prideful Zarbon was more then eager to overlap that with his own assumptions that Salza was just more into him; after all, how could one ignore his grace and beauty, decorated with princely jewelry and topped off with a forest of braided hair that reached his rear like a stallion's tail? You know just how Zarbon pities the ignorance of beauty.

Taking a timeout from their affections, the two generals lay there upon the bed within the dark cool room, panting beside each other. There was a sense of calm contempt as they listened to each other stir, though the other tried his best to seem nonchalant about the sudden excursion of affection. But eventually, the two found themselves smiling and laughing at themselves; breaking the silence, Zarbon spoke,

"(Sigh) So, would this be your first time with a top-ranking General?"

Zarbon smirked when he saw those two other eyes narrow sharply back hat him; it was just the look Zarbon was so used to due to his affection for vain comments. But Salza turned out to be a sharper mind then Frieza's right hand man had assumed, as Salza replied,

"Well, no, aka-ctual-ly; ze'eing az I am the only top-ranking J'zen-er-al of Lord Cooler's forces. U'nd my work keeps me bu-zy from having ze' free time."

Now Zarbon was the one clearing as he playfully challenged, "Oh really? And what do you mean by 'free time', mate?"

"What do you _think_ I meanz', miser?" Salza smiled while brushing away some of his blond hair.

Zarbon laughed as he unconsciously brushed away some long strands of his own hair from his face; he gazed briefly out the window of the room into the filtering dim light from the heavily overcast sky before speaking again,

"You know, mate, for someone who stands at the side of the second-largest planet holder in the Trade business, you are quite spunky. I admire that."

"Why z'ank you, miser, although I zay ze' 'z'punk', az you zay, should go to you, for zome-bod-y who stands alongzide ze' _zecond-moze' powerful_ being in ze galaxze'."

Now Zarbon glared back at the other pretty boy, but for some reason, all the playfullness in Zarbon's demeanor had been washed away with that hint of insult at this Master's power. Not only was he going as far as to mock the Emperor Frieza, but that same jeer undeniably would flow down to his those who serve him as well! Zarbon paused for a moment to keep himself from becoming angry, but he was still quite affended.

"Clever, mate,' Zarbon said with a fake smile, "Though you had better hope my Lord doesn't catch talking such geddup, mate; of all people, I been with him the longest, and I know how he is."

"Or what?" Salza argued back with a wave of a hand. "Az mighty az your Lord Frieza might be, he 'iz ze-till no match for our Lord Cooler! Why, Lord Cooler is not only older and ze-tron-ger, he iz al-zo proven to be the more vigilant of ze' two."

Zarbon made a face.

"True, mate, but if I could count how many times a battle was won due to an overestimation of the value of strength or age alone, I might be just as rich as His Majesty himself. Fights are not won by one thing alone, you and I know that! And what do you mean by 'more vigilant'?"

Salza sighed. In the darkness of the room, Zarbon could see that there was a sudden look of regret on his face, and it didn't seem to him like the kind of regret one would have of jumping into a friendly discussion which he felt he was losing. That look only came when Zarbon mentioned the word "vigilant", and right away, Zarbon got the idea that Salza knew something that neither he, nor Dodoria, knew about their Master Frieza.

"... Look, mate, if there is something you should tell me, you aught to right now." Zarbon spoke with a careful air of seriousness. "This obviously has something to do with your Lord Cooler and my Lord Frieza, and if it involves Frieza-sama, it shall involve _me_ as well."

Zarbon held back and waited for an answer; although with every minute of gazing at this other youthful man's form, Zarbon could feel himself falling further in love with him, Zarbon's first and forever love would be to his Master, Frieza. After all the fights and nights he and Frieza have spent with each other thus far, there was no way Zarbon could bring himself to betray the young Ice-jin prince (regardless that Frieza did in fact threaten him with his very life).

After a slight shift under the covers of his bed, Salza finally looked back at Zarbon and spoke what was one his mind:

"Alright... ziz' az to do with ze' evenz that took place in the Year 737. 'Eet waz ze' day ze Zaiyanz were ez'terminated by ze' Lord Frieza. I'm sure you remember that day..."

"I do." Zarbon said, a hint of pride in his golden eyes.

That same look echoed in the golden eyes of Salza as he continued, "Well, while overlooking ze eventz take place from Lord Cooler'z zpacezship, our computerz picked up on a_ space pod_ leaving ze Planet Vegeta juz' before it was dez-troy-ed." (In the semi-darkenss of the bedroom, Zarbon's eyes widened and his face became stony.) "Now, working alongzide ze Master Cooler as much az we have, ze Zquadron and I had figured ze Ice Emperors would not want ziz' zur-viv-ing pod to get away, zo we targeted it (with long-range missile launcherz due to its speed)."

"And? Did you manage to shoot the damned thing down?" Zarbon pressed, leaning forward in the bed with some urgency.

But Salza merely shrugged and shook his head as he spoke, "No. Ze Emperor Cooler ztopped us! He would not give uz a go, even with the target in range."

"Cooler let it go? Why?" Zarbon suddenly burst out, surprising not only himself but also Salza, who raised an eyebrow. Zarbon recoiled in the bed slightly.

"Sorry, mate. Its just that I witnessed the whole event and not once did either I or my cohorent ever see an escape pod leave the planet. Dodoria and I thought for sure that Lord Frieza would not want any other Saiyans leave the Planet Vegeta other then the few cooperating Saiyans that he kept to himself out on mission, one of them being the Prince Vegeta."

"Well, perhapz your Master Frieza had a change of heart?" Salza offered lightly. "Perhapz he figured that only a handful of Zaiyanz waz being too thrifty? After all, ze Zaiyanz were a race that grew ever stronger after each battle, at leaz'd that'z what I have 'erd. So your 'Zama perhaps wanted to zend off juz' one more to do zcavenging of planetz for ze' Trade buzinezz', wee?"

Zarbon took a moment to try his best to take all this in; it was hard for a loyal servent and henchman to get wind of the possibility that the one Lord and Master whom he put his life into and trusted with his life had made a mistake. Did the true Galactic Ruler Prince Frieza make such a mistake? Was he even capable of make such a mistake? Was this a mistake, or just a minor oversight on his part? So what if it is true? What's the big deal? Its just one single escape pod, just a crumb off a cookie; was it really that bad?

Zarbon closed his golden eyes and sighed, managing to come to a conclusion in his mind which was the same conclusion he has always held ever since he became Frieza's most trusted henchman:

Frieza is a god.

Perfect. Unmistakable. All powerful. A trustworthy ruler in the universe, and one who need not care about the life of the individual if it meant the whole universe revolved around him. And most of all, Frieza is _his_ god; Zarbon sold his soul to Frieza upon his ascention in his Master's ranks, and that is forever, his trust.

Zarbon came looked over to Salza and declared,

"Thank you, mate, for this friendly bit of info. But as trepid as it may seem, I am not about to give away my loyalties to Frieza-sama over something so little as a single escape pod. Whomever was in it can spend their whole lives training and they will still never match my Master. Frieza makes no mistakes, and with all due respect to your Lord Cooler, I will still continue to stand by his brother's side until I am dead. My allegence belongs to Frieza."

Salza made a soft noise in the dark, an indication of funny impression of Zarbon's declaration of loyalty. Zarbon was about to snap at his supposed disrespect, but Salza looked back to to him with a playful smirk, saying,

"I zee. Well, while I do very much admire your loyaltiez to your boss, I must make it a note that I never once asked you to give it up, miser. I was just merely z'ayin' that my Master managed to spot something that your Master did not. But z'ince you zeem zo unconvinced that Frieza did anything wrong, I must give you my respectz, Miser Zarbon; I have never come across a General as zteadfast az' you..." Then a rather lucrative smile came across Salza's face as he finished. _"... And quite frankly, I am most impressed._"

Then Zarbon got the picture. Satisfied with the other youthful man's back-down, Zarbon lay back down in bed with his head resting upon the pillows; stripping off his arm warmers, he said with great implications,

"Well, I'm happy to hear that I impress you so. But unless you are merely satisfied with just my looks and words, I have more to offer you... right here and now."

"Hmm... z'at z'ounds juz' _magnifique!_" Salza squeaked cheerily as he moved up to the to of the bed and aided Zarbon in gingerly removing his leg warmers. "U'nd if you yourz'elf are juz't az interez'ted, I might 'ave a few _'tricks''_ of my own to share."

By this time, both men had removed their stretchable battle armor during their previous lip lock, so when Salza lay down upon Zarbon for their second session, it was a lot more comfortable; they were free to embrace each other tightly with just their thin undershirts in the way (which they eventually helped peel off one another). Following the caressing of each others firm muscles and sculpted torsos, there came a time when their throbbing organs could not longer be ignored; Salza was the first to dive his hand right down the tight net of Zarbon's spandex, bringing about an obvious shock from Zarbon that was quickly overcome with a sneaky copycat right down Salza's own spandex.

Fondling the hot gift-wrappings between their legs, the two began to moan into their kisses, still holding themselves together through a one-handed embrace until neither one could resist running their fingers though the other's lovely hair; for Salza, it was a rainforest; for Zarbon, a wheat field.

Then came the plunge. Smothered with their own panting and moans growing louder, their pants were quick to come off simultaneously thanks to some teamwork, but both men were already plenty hard by then, so it was pointless to include any foreplay unless they mutually wished to be covered in each other's seeds (though the moisture of their bodies sweating in anticipation was already prevaliant).

But now there was a dicission to be made; who would be on top and bottom? The answer came when Zarbon rather swiftly and easily took up the much leaner and sleeker Salza by his upper arms and turned him over so that Salza now rested upon the bed with Zarbon above him.

"Hay..." Salza lightly protested.

"Oh come now, mate," Zarbon spoke in a hushed but sweet tone. "Its only practical this way. You can be on top the next time we should meet again."

Salza was helpless in keeping a way a smile off his face once Zarbon gave him that oh-so adorible wink of his golden, reptilian eyes as he proceeded to go down on the happily trapped blond boy.

Zarbon kissed up and down Salza's soft neck as the Aussie took hold of his hips in preparation for entry; Salza gave a frightened little cry as he felt his body penitrated by the incredible hard-on of his brand new friend, to which Zarbon tried his best to appease him. Pushing himself deeper into the other henchman, Zarbon did his best to be gentle, but it was hard when every bit of him wanted to explode with lust as his body melded with the soft blue skin of Salza; on the flip side, Salza was having just the same delimna with his brushing into Zarbon's soft light green lizard pelt.

As the rains continued to fall hard against the roof of the spaceship bedroom, Zarbon fell hard against Salza, rythmatically pulling himself in and out as the recipiant cried loudly into the darkness; Salza gripped the backboard of his bed, trying to keep himself steady as Zarbon dominantly rocked his body. At one point, Salza lost all feeling in his body and went partially limp in an attempt to allow his partner as much leeway with his body as possible, while on the other end, Zarbon closed his eyes as sweat ran down his body and his muscles tensed up for maximum density; as was expected, Zarbon's long, green hair could not stay in their braid for long, and soon some of it was forming a crude curtain around his handsomely delicate face, still adorned by the flashy jewels, while his earrings jingled in the motion of his lovemaking.

There was a flash of lightning and a hint of thunder in the far distance of the wetland planet when the moment finally came. Salza let out one last scream as Zarbon reached his peak and exploded within his thoroughly exasperated blue body; it was a few more moments of finalized jacking by Zarbon just to empty himself out before he finally collapsed upon his new friend, both boys were panting hardily. Eventually their hearts slowed themselves to normal and the two henchmen spared each other one last admiring look before entering one last long kiss before settling down in each other's sculpted arms.

Before falling asleep as the rains outside continued to pour into the evening, Salza gave a cute little chuckle as he asked,

"Z'o Zarbon... we do not need to tell our Master'z about z'iz', do we?"

A jolt of fear ran though Zarbon's body and his golden eyes flashed open. a brand new shower of sweat moistened him at the thought of the hellish wrath of Frieza upon knowing that his own right-hand man _cheated on him_ with the right-hand man of his older brother, whom he's had such a vicious rivalry with ever since they were children! On a regular night, Zarbon would've don't himself in a world of worry over his fate (and most likely tomorrow he would), but seeing as he was tired enough to just want to go to sleep, Zarbon closed his eyes and took in a breath as he spoke,

"Nah', mate. S'all good."

.

(Author's Note: well, there you go! Chapter 22 down, and I'm working on the next one right now as we speak (this time I mean it). Oh, and while I did go back to watching episodes of DBZ to re-review the characters of this story (Frieza, Zarbon, Salza, Cooler, ect.) in order to kinda rekindle my familiarities with their personalities, I still do recognize that 3 whole years out of this fandom may have left me a little forgetful/rusty. So if any of you spots OOC-ness in these continuing chapters, feel free to kick my butt in the Reviews.)


	23. Target Practice

(Author's Note: See, folks? I told you I was going to update moar!) ;]

.

Rising from the bed and sitting himself at its edge, Lord Frieza tried his best to untie the tight knot in his stomach with a few deep breaths; the pink alien's long thick tail twitched at its talon-tip, as it always did when His Majesty was in a deep stat of agitation; Frieza looked down at his unusually formed feet, his six long dexterious toes and curved black talons curling into the soles once or twice, stretching out some kinks that might be irritated from putting on weight during a stand up. Bringing his right hand to his face, Frieza buried it in his white palm in frustration at the painful memories of last night; the alien prince tugged at the mattress and bed sheets with his other hand as the memories came flooding back: his elder brother upon him in the dark, caressing him... taking hold of his tiny body from behind and his penis from underneath... and then the utter pain of his older brother penetrating him in his most sensitive area as Frieza bit down on his pillow... their tails entwined...

With his face still hidden in his hand, Frieza sighed. He quietly shook his head.

_How could something so forbidden outside of our race be so pleasing...?_

Although it was not unusual for certain alien races to practice such acts as incest, the same could not be said from the mouths of the individuals. Tradition is normally what gives a culture or people their colorful uniqueness, right?

Frieza didn't know the answer, and at his current age, he no longer cared. He sighed again as he lifted his face from his palm and rested his chin in it instead as his red eyes fell to the light blue carpet of the small room; there was no way he would be in a decent mood for the rest of this day, possibly the whole week (which will, no doubt, become a terrible situation for his henchmen and armies-in-training). And with his growing ill temper there came a growing soreness in Lord Frieza's sensitive Second Entrance; it would be hard for him to sit still in his hover throne today, and no doubt his fidgeting would get noticed by his followers, particularly the two loyal men who stood by his sides.

This simply will not do! Not when I have an entire army to train as well as this planet to stock, Frieza thought to himself as he lifted his head and gazed around the room. There must be at least something pain-alieving that Cooler keeps around this spare room of his that I could take... hmm...

Suddenly, Frieza came upon the standard wooden desk that sat left beside the bedroom door; Frieza slowly rose from the bed (trying to ignore the pain growing within his crotch-pouch, and drew open open the top drawer. Among the few pieces of blank paper and some writing utensils, there lay a small metal box with a clip-lock on it. Frieza smirked slightly as he removed the metal box and hid it within his royal purple armor suit before making his way out of his father's now empty ship; luckily, King Cold and his small squadron of burly men had left for some explorations of this "rice field planet", and Cooler of course had sulked off into the neighboring forests to recover from last night's affair with his brother, so Frieza for the moment got the satisfaction of not having to interact to his father or older brother when he left, as well as making a clean getaway with the mysterious metal box in tow.

Meanwhile, back at Lord Cooler's ship:

Zarbon tried to avoid flustering himself as he gathered up his belongings as fast as he could; the heavy rains of the planet had finally seised (at least for now), giving him just enough time to make it back to his Lord Frieza's ship without any of the common soldiers noticing; however, that still left Dodoria, Kiwi, and of course Frieza to contend with. But given the sudden rainstorm, hopefully this and the fact that he was busy gathering an anti-virus computer chip would buy Zarbon enough credibility to not lead anyone on to the recent forbidden bedroom activities shared by him and a certain other pretty boy.

"Salza! Quick! Where is that damned computer chip that you had given be earlier? I need it this instant, mate!" Zarbon looked around the unclean room, knowing it was next to impossible to find a small object underneath all these strewn bed sheets.

"S'zeez, calm down, misure! I 'ave 'eet right 'ere." Salza appeared out of his bathroom holding the chip. "Z'illy 'Aussie! You muz' 't 'ehv left 'eet in z'are when you were 'een such heat laz' night, hahaha."

Zarbon quickly snatched up the chip and stowed it away inside his uniform as he checked himself in the bedroom mirror to see that his hair was alright and his long handsome cape was not too wrinkled. Salza continued to chuckle,

"H'onezly, I don't zee why you are ''zo worried; keep up face, misure, and no one will be able to tell! You think 'zis 'eez 'ze firz't time I 'ad a l'eetle fun with another warlord'z henchman? Ha ha ha!"

Zarbon made a face and sighed. "I really hope your joking about that, mate..."

When he was sure nothing was out of place on himself, Zarbon turned to Salza .

"Now mate. Remember that promise we made to each other last night? The one you had asked me in the first place? You'd have better. For I'm not about to lose my honor or my life for another fellow with a big mouth, you get me? Not a breath of what we did last night must ever leave this living quarter, understand? I'm sworn to keeping _my_ own word, now you'd have better keep _yours_."

General Zarbon's no-nonsense attitude alone was normally enough to keep every one of Frieza-Sama's soldiers in line, but with this other, perkier General of Cooler standing in front of him, Zarbon found himself talking to a brick wall.

Salza sighed with his hands to his hips as he said, "Zarbon, Zarbon... what makes you z'ink z'at I am not a man of my word? And if I recall correctly, you came on to me first..."

Salza chuckled as he lifted a hand to stroke Zarbon's beautiful facade, but in an instant Zarbon caught it with his own hand and gripped it, his attitude remained unchanged.

"I'm serious, mate."

Now Salza was paying attention, seeing as how even a sexy gesture was not being tolerated here. Nowing he could not break free from Zarbon hold until he gave him what he wanted to hear, Salza finally relented,

"Ok, ok... Misure, you 'ave my word z'at our little rondevouz will remain between you and I; I will tell no one else."

"Good." Said Zarbon, still stone-faced, slowly released Salza's hand; churning his wrist slightly, Salze added with a slight air of haughty quirk,

"... And should ei'zar of our Masters catch wind of our z'ecret, I I will personally throw myself at z'e feet of Emperor Frieza, claiming your rape at my 'andz."

Now it was Zarbon doing the chuckling;

"_You_ molest _me_? Heh, somehow I don't see anyone buying that one, mate."

Salza glanced out the single round window if his living quarters.

"I'z getting past morning, you'd better go."

"A'y."

There was a sudden moment of silence, where the two high ranking officials just stood staring at each other, unsure of who would move first. Then they both did, in a surprisingly loving embrace and lip-lock. Neither knew how long it would be before they got to be together again, so they might as well get in one last minute of pleasure before returning to their lives of warfare.

By time Salza opened his light brown eyes again, Zarbon had already disappeared.

Meanwhile, back at the spacecraft of Lord Frieza...

Shuffling down the fine-lit hallways of the inner ship like a giant pink penguin, Dodoria was on his way to his master's chambers with nothing more then a simple report of the week's training sessions with the soldiers, as well as an environmental report on how good a profit the planet would bring in, should Frieza decide to cull it and resell it.

When Dodoria finally made it to this master's chambers, he was caught off guard by a rather peculiar oder that seemed to be coming through the tall, sliding metal doors adorned with Frieza's family crest in gold. At first, it smelt like something of vegetation origin, then as he stuck his round nose right up against the door for a better whiff, Dodoria could swear something was burning inside Frieza's bedroom. Standing back with widened eyes and twitching pointed ears, Dodoria punched in a code into the computer security system next to the doors, and within moments they slowly crept open.

Once inside, Dodoria instantly recognized the sillouett of Frieza in his large hovering throne sitting in front of the grand glass window which flooded the entire living space with warm sunlight (a welcome change from all the rain). But sitting next to Frieza was a very tall, thin metal structure which looked very much like a Middle Eastern hookah, complete with a spout and a long snake-like tube leading from one side of the device and leading up to behind the rim of the hover chair, where it was assumed that The Galactic Overlord held it within his cold, white hand.

Suddenly, an irritated Frieza spoke: "Whomever you are, you had better have a good reason for barging into my room this early."

"It's me, Dodoria," the flabby pink alien spoke, approaching with caution, though having a hard time ignoring the hookah-like device or the powerful auromas it produced. "My apologies, Lord Frieza, but when I smelt something burning in here, I though the ship was on fire! Ha heh... um, say! That's a nice bong ya' got there, Sir." Dodoria tried his best to lighten the mood, but none doing.

"It is called a _shi'krah_, Dodoria." Spoke Frieza, lightly rolling his tongue as he pronounced the title of the instrument in his native Ice-jin language. "Now what do you want?"

Dodoria swallowed nervously. "Um, well... I have the new reports on the planet that you wanted, as well as the week's military cureculum, Sire."

Frieza thought for a moment, then took a breath from the tube of the _shi'krah_ before replying, "Summarize them."

"Ah, alright; um, the military spreadsheet just says that several of our officers have contracted some kind of sickness from being on this new planet, so we're low on military staff at this point. As far as the Planetary Stats go, the native virus that's running rampant on this planet appears to be the only potential turn-off for any future buyers."

All the while Dodoria read from the papers, Frieza continued to take in whiffs from the gold mouthpiece held between his glossy black lips. As the light grayish-blue fumes issued from his nose and mouth, the minty arouma continued to grow in intensity; in fact, as Dodoria started to conclude his reports, Dodoria could suddenly feel himself becoming very lightheaded. From behind his hovering throne, Frieza could hear Dodoria started to stumble over his own wide set feet; while trying not to laugh, he dismissed Dodoria of any further words, but did order him to assemble the troops into two sanctions, one for Dodoria and the other for Zarbon while he, Frieza, would oversee the entire thing himself in order to compensate for the soldiers and commanders down in the sickbay. Then Frieza dismissed Dodoria entirely.

Struggling just to walk out of his master's chambers, Dodoria was huffing and wheezing when the tall sliding metal doors closed behind him, and like magic he was fine again once he got some normal air in his lungs.

"_Good Kami al-freakin'-mightly!_" Dodoria exclaimed to himself, slapping his forehead with his thick hand to wake himself up further. "Only the all powerful Lord Frieza could withstand such a drug as that (whatever that stuff even is)! Anymore time in there and I would've been dead! Haha... now, where the hell is Zarbon with that anti-virus chip?"

Speaking of whom, a few minutes later, Zarbon had just made it back to the loading dock of the flying saucer just as the many members of Frieza's massive army marched beside him in the opposite direction. Taking notice of the troops leaving the ship, Zarbon was on his way to Lord Frieza's chambers when he ran into Dodoria:

"Zarbon! There you are! Its about time you got back! Kiwi and I though you drowned in the rain puddles, hahaha!"

"Knock it off, mate. At least I managed to get back here without getting my hair wet."

"Sure whatever, Mr. Pre-Madonna! But where the hell did you stay this whole time?"

Taken aback and slightly worried on how to answer at first, Zarbon quickly notioned, "I was just with an aquaintance, Dodoria; that's all it was. Now what do I do with this anti-virus chip? And why are all the men leaving the ship now?"

"I'll take the chip down to the labs myself." Zarbon handed Dodoria the chip, just as the fat pink alien added, "And speaking of the men, Lord Frieza has ordered a full scale training session today; he's makin' 'em all run in the mud as a means of playing 'catch-up' due to all the sick officials around here."

"So I've now heard... where is Lord Frieza, though? I... want to have a word with him." Zarbon hoped he didn't sound as suspicious as he thought he did.

"Oh, he'll be coming out of his chambers soon, I'd imagine." Dodoria said. "But he's not in the mood to chat with anyone today."

Zarbon felt a small ping of panic in him. "He's not? Why is that?"

But Dodoria just shrugged. "Dunno. I just spoke with him myself while delivering him these reports, and Prince Frieza seems kinda bitchy today. But you know how it is: one day Frieza is the King of the Universe, the next he's wanting to destroying the Universe!"

Zarbon could feel a bead of sweat running down the side of his temple. "Yes. I'm well aware..."

Suddenly all the lights of the ship's corridors started to flicker; a clear sign of computer generating issues. Dodoria then started off down the opposite direction of the hall.

"Well, that's my cue to get this chip down to the labs before I'm forced to report computer issues to the Emperor as well, and of course I would hate to do that, as Frieza sure does hate getting bad news. I'll meet you down in the valley, Zarbon."

And with that he rushed off down the hall towards the computer room, leaving Zarbon standing in the middle of the hallway, now terrified that it would be he who would have to deliver some "delicate" bad news to The Ice-Jin Prince.

Within the next hour and a half, all of the men aboard Frieza's massive spaceship had deployed back unto the now thoroughly-soggy planet surface. Most had wisely taken the time to line themselves up on one side of the large wet field some ways away from Frieza's ship, while a few others just stood around, talking and making jokes about how little use this planet would be to anyone save intergalactic farmers. Eventually though, high upon a hill there appeared Dodoria, then Zarbon, and finally, Frieza.

In the clear light of day, and after a night of blissful unawareness for Dodoria and sexual deviation for Zarbon, the two henchmen got to gaze upon the face of their galactic Soveriegn: the dark bruises that blotched Frieza's normally pearl-white face and cuts etched into his white bone armor and soft pink skin of his arms and legs retold the terrible events that took place the other night; looking deeper into his master's beaten facade, Zarbon could see a sort of "emptiness" in Frieza's half-lidded ruby eyes, whether it was from the drugs he had been smoking or from the brutal treatment at the hands of his father, Zarbon certainly couldn't tell. Zarbon also took particular notice of the tall hookah-like drug-smoking device which sat floating a few inches off the ground between himself and next to its owner's hovering throne (apparently, being under the influence of such powerful drugs didn't make Lord Frieza's legendary telepathic powers any less legendary). None-of-the-less, General Zarbon still found it strangely possible to find pity for the beaten Frieza from within his own cold, reptilian heart.

Just then, Frieza, still stone-faced and taking silent huffs from the smoking tube of his shi'krah, lifted up his pale hand off the rim of his hover throne; Zarbon watched as Frieza extending his index finger, and a tiny red orb of energy came into form right over the sharp point of his black claw; Zarbon and Dodoria knew what was coming next...

_Fling!_

**BLAST!**

Without even a hint of emotion upon his bruised and scuffed white face, Frieza lowered his hand, aimed directly into the area of the uncooperating soldiers, and flicked the tiny energy orb away into the planet's surface, whereupon coming into contact with the muddy ground, it detonated into a fiery inferno, ripping apart that portion of the land and undoubtably annialating almost every soldier who once stood there.

When the screams and the panic died down, and all attention was properly fixed upon their master, the soldiers assembled themselves into their proper lines alongside the proper soldiers on the other half of the field, leaving the other to fester with rubble and thousands dead bodies.

Zarbon sighed. He was plenty used to this kind of destruction, hell he much enjoyed it really. Along with the annoyance that some of those foolish soldiers were his own and who had obviously forgotten everything they were taught by General Zarbon, the princely green-skinned man couldn't help but wonder if Frieza's bad mood was also the result of something else... did Lord Frieza know something about the actions which took place between he and Salza? And if so, how could he have known? Was that handsome blue-skinned pretty boy just as great a traitor as he, Zarbon, was to his own master?

Zarbon could feel himself becoming more and more anxious as he pondered all the terrible possibilities, so he did his best to focus his mind on what Frieza did next.

Taking up his index finger, Frieza aimed over to the side where all the soldiers now stood; after taking yet another long breath of his powerful dizzying drugs, Frieza then did something truly terrible: rather then just shooting out another destructive exploding red orb from his claw tip, Frieza pointed his finger at the collection of men and created a beam of blinding red energy, and began to shoot it at the now panicking people down below; every time the men would move to one side of the field to avoid being vaporized by the Fingerbeam, Frieza would simply move his finger around, allowing the destructive beam to "chase" them in circles. As screams and hollering filled the air, the great army began to break up into smaller groups, with some running off into the distance and others staying within their designated field.

Assuming Dodoria knew as well, Zarbon himself understood what Frieza was doing: the galactic overlord was just taking on yet another more brutal form of training of his men; though both Frieza's henchmen were weary of the fact that Frieza at that point was certainly not a sober overlord. Still, it gave Zarbon (and Dodoria) and ever further glimpse into just a hair of what Lord Frieza's power truly must have been.

However, for Frieza himself, this (including the drugs) was nothing more then just a way for him to vent his anger and frustrations over his abusive father and forced sex with his elder brother.

It was a couple hours later, and after he had finally grown bored with tormenting and exhausting what remained of his still-endlessly-vast army, Frieza took up retirement back into his ship while power fell back to General Zarbon and General Dodoria. Without having so much of a fear of dying as they did with their overlord, the men still made sure to cooperate when taking training instructions from Frieza's two henchmen. Th is carried on about the wet, muddy surface of the planet until around sundown, when most of the men were looking ready to pass out; with a few last stern words of critique from Zarbon about the importance of paying attention to when and where the Lord Frieza would show up, he and Dodoria dismissed them to retirement back inside the ship.

As the planets' suns were creeping beneath the watery reflective horizon, Zarbon could feel his insides churning with stress as he knew his time to report to his Master's chambers was riding fast upon him. Keeping up a good firm face, Zarbon was only caught off guard when Dodoria suddenly spoke,

"Hay Zarbon, check out that blondie over there!"

As Dodoria pointed a fat finger in the direction, Zarbon somehow knew instantly who it was that he had spotted.

Without looking, Zarbon asked, "Let me guess: that would be General Salza, head of the Armored Squadron and second-in-command to His Greatness, Lord Cooler, I presume?"

Looking over at his fellow man with surprise, Dodoria said, "Wow. How'd you come up with that, Zar'?"

"I'm not making it up, Dodoria; that is who I said it is. And from what I hear, Salza's quite the warrior as well, despite his good looks."

"'Despite his good looks'? "Look who's talkin'!" Dodoria scoffed. "Why if I didn't know any better, I'd say you and him were like _brothers_, or somethin'!"

Zarbon did want to chuckle at this, but the reptilian man was having a hard enough trouble as it was trying to make it seem like he barely knew or cared about this other man, whom he had just spend a few lovely hours with.

"Funny, I could almost say the same for you and a gum ball, Dodoria." Zarbon mocked back.

"...Eehh, whatever, man. You and your little 'clone' over there can make happy time if you wish, albeit you don't get killed by Frieza's brother for trespassing . I'm going inside for a beer. Peace."

And with that, Dodoria shuffled his wide self down the tall hill along with the few straggling men still making it back to the ship.

As he turned back to the shape of Salza walking back to his own master's ship, Zarbon could sense that some unknown force was telling him to do the same thing, so he proceeded to the massive space saucer, undoubtedly to face Frieza...


End file.
